Pegasi
by Sonatawind
Summary: Come around everypony, as Luna tells the tale of Dusty Crophopper, an Earth Pony who wants to compete in the race of his dreams. He will have many challenges to face but he's willing to go the distance. To prove that he was meant for so much more.
1. History of the Tech Ponies

For the longest time, we believed all was well in Equestria after the defeat of Discord. Yet… we some how overlooked a small detail we did not think we would ever see.

Every pony has magic. This is something we've always known. Unicorns with their abilities to cast spells, Earth Ponies with their connection to the land, and Pegasi with their flight magic, each pony having their own special magic that comes with their cutie marks. It's the law of the world.

But here… I found them. The Tech Ponies.

Tech Ponies, to me, are a new kind of pony race. They are ponies who were born without magic. It was unsure how this could've even happened. Then we thought about Discord. He had the ability to take away wings and horns… would he have gone this far to actually take magic away from some ponies? It was unsure, but it was our only guess to how these ponies came to be.

They struggled to be like everypony else, but with the lack of abilities, it was hard. I should clarify that the majority of these Tech Ponies were Pegasi and Earth Ponies. The Pegasi were the ones who had it the worst. They struggled with flying far distances and controlling weather. They felt helpless.

Then, hope sprung for them. Unicorns who had seen their struggles came to their aid in developing special gear and machinery that could help them. Soon, the Pegasi were able to have something they hadn't had in a long time. The ability to fly far and at incredible speeds. It was a dream come true.

The Unicorns didn't stop there with their advancements in making this special gear. They learned how to make all sorts of things, mainly special kinds of machines that aren't common around Equestria. They made all these wonderful inventions to help all these ponies. This is how the Tech Ponies got their name. They were ponies who focused more on developing technology that would allow them to do things that magic would have done for them. The only magic they really had was whatever power their Unicorns held.

It was a great moment when all this was discovered… though some of the gear they developed… it was looked down upon by other ponies outside the Tech Ponies' herd.

They were going against nature, as some ponies put it. Some even found them to be a threat to Equestria due to the fact they didn't need to rely on magic. They could easily take over if they wanted. Ponies started to panic a little. It was to the point they began shunning the Tech Ponies into hiding.

And that's what they did. They moved into areas that weren't on the map and lived there, Being nothing but a mystery to the rest of Equestria till I discovered them. Learning of all that I've told you here.

They really didn't mean any harm. They just wanted their purpose in the world, and what they created and developed was their way of fulfilling it.

I wanted to fix this. They deserved to be able to walk about with other ponies and not be shunned for being different.

That's when the idea came to me for a way to build peace between the Tech Ponies and the other ponies. The day I had discovered them was during one of their night flights.

The Pegasi of the Tech Ponies loved racing. They had special courses they would fly through to test their gear and just have a good time. No matter how long it would take, they would fly the whole course.

I took all the courses and put them together and presented it to my sister. Together, they formed what is now the race course of the Wings Around Equestria Rally.

This was how peace built between the Tech Ponies and our subjects. Every year, this race would be held and these ponies proved they had their place in our kingdom. Ponies grew to accept them, and some even wanted to learn their ways. The Tech Ponies no longer lived in hiding. All was well.

I look forward to this race every year it comes around. It's a time that these ponies get to shine. Showing they were meant for so much more and had dreams just like everypony else.

Now that I've told you all this, there is one story I want to tell you.

It happened during the Wings Around Equestria that was held the year after I returned from banishment. About a particular stallion that had entered the race and what he did… I'll never forget.

Come, listen close as I, Princess Luna, tell the tale of a pony who did something no other pony had done.

This is the tale of Dusty Crophopper.


	2. Head in the Clouds

The wind howled in his ears as he soared through the sky. He could never get over the adrenaline rush he felt when flying. There was nothing like it for him. The only care he had in the world was to go where he wanted to go.

It was up in the sky, that Dusty Crophopper felt free.

_This is the life… _he thought, closing his eyes as he dived between the clouds.

_No crops… No sprayer… Just me, the sky… and my competition._

Dusty opened his eyes grinning as he spotted two grey and black griffons flying below him. He recognized them as members of the flight squadron the Jolly Wrenches by their gear and yellow helmets. They were in town today visiting and when they had heard that Dusty was around they wanted to challenge him to a race to see if was as good as some ponies said he was. Dusty could never back down from a race, so, here they were waiting for him.

_I'll show them… Look out Jolly Wrenches, here comes Dusty Crophopper._

Dusty flew ahead of them before diving down and flying between them to catch them off guard.

He was able to startle one of them while the other still kept cool. Dusty chuckled as he made his way back around, a smirk crossing his face as he joined the two in their flight.

"Well hello, ladies. You ready to lose?" Dusty asked.

"Last one to the water tower buys a round of cider." the calm one replied, not faltering from his official tone.

"Tell you what? I'll give you guys a head start, you're gonna need it!"

"Later, loser!" The other griffon scoffed

The two griffons broke off, diving through the clouds. Dusty stayed where he was, counting thousands to give the two the head start they would need.

_One one thousand… Two one thous- Ah, that's enough!_

Dusty dived after them, his eyes locked onto them as the griffons came back into view. The three flew down close to the ground before pulling up, accelerating at great speeds. Dusty laughed as they soared over the fields and over the town.

The water tower came into view. Dusty grinned as he flew down lower to the ground before shooting back, spinning in the air with a trail of dust behind him he had kicked up from the ground. The griffons were showered with the dust as Dusty flew ahead.

"See ya suckers!" Dusty shouted. "Eat my-"

"DUSTY!"

Dusty gasped as everything faded away. The griffons disappeared, his sprayer was hooked on to him, and he had his boss, Leadbottom, right behind him, coughing up a storm from all the dust he had kicked up along the fertilizer he was spraying.

_Ugh… just had to pull me back to reality right as it was getting to the good part… _Dusty thought, sighing.

Leadbottom gave him an unimpressed look. "Pay attention, you're daydreaming again."

Dusty shook his head, giving his best innocent look. "Ah me? No, no no no, I would never do that."

Leadbottom's look didn't falter.

"... Okay yes…"

Leadbottom shook his head. "For an Earth Pony with artificial wings like myself, you sure got your head stuck up in the clouds, especially for some pony who doesn't even fly that high."

Dusty rolled his eyes. _Here he goes again reminding me… Can't I least pretend for a moment that I'm a Pegasus?_

"I could if I wanted to." Dusty mumbled.

"Well you ain't supposed to, you need to focus on what you need to be doing right now and not be lollygagging in some racing day dream."

"Leadbottom, really? How hard do you need to focus to do crop dusting? It's just the same old pattern, fly straight, turn around, fly straight, turn around and so on."

_And it's the most boring thing in Equestria._

"Oh ho ho, are you disrespecting? We Artificial Pegasi have been developing this for years, there's a sweet size of aerial application to it all, and it's in your blood, crop duster through and through."

"I'm more than just a crop duster!" Dusty grunted as he flew ahead, doing the routine route he had always done for crop dusting.

Leadbottom followed behind him, rolling his eyes. "Don't go flap jawing about that Flings Around the Clouds air racing nonsense-"

Dusty gave a glare. "Excuse me, it's called the WINGS Around EQUESTRIA Rally."

Oh for the love Celestia, Dusty, don't even start-"

"It's not nonsense!"

_Too late. Here he goes again._

"I got the skills to do it and I can fly just like any other Pegasus."

"Oh, yeah? Know what else you got?"

Dusty sighed, giving an irritated look. "What?"

"A screw loose! Why in all of Equestria would you want to give up crop dusting? Clear blue skies, no other ponies getting in the way and that tangy scent of Vitaminamulch."

Leadbottom sighed as he started dropping his next load of fertilizer from his sprayer. "Just like mama used to spray."

Dusty cringed, wrinkling his nose a little.

_Ack, and they say sense of smell is the first thing to go._

Dusty's ears perked up at the sound of a whistle off in the distance.

"Oh! Quitting time!"

He immediately stopped his sprayer and took off, ignoring whatever else Leadbottom was saying about crop dusting being the life. He didn't care for it, he had other plans.

Dusty smiled as Propwash came into view. Soon as he was on the ground he made a quick stop at his hangar, unhooking his sprayer and grabbing his radio headset.

_Alrighty, time for the fun to begin._

He headed out, taking to the skies again and turning on his radio.

"This Dusty Crophopper to Chug, over." he said into the microphone.

There was a pause before an answer came from the other side.

"Chug isn't here! Come on, use the new call sign."

Dusty chuckled shaking his head. "Right, right, right, this Strut Jetstream to Turbo Coach Stallionzilla. Ready for practice?"

"You bet ya, Strut!"

Dusty looked down bellow as he saw a big brown stallion came galloping out into the fields wearing a hat with flames and some spikes on it with a book on his back.

_Let's do this._

He laughed as he dived down below and pulled back up, feeling the wind rush past him.

"Alright, let's start with some corn row sprints drop and give me 20!" Chug barked.

Dusty did as told, getting lost in the training. The rest of the world faded away as he did more and more of what Chug was telling him to do.

"Doing good! Don't be dogging me now! Keep up the speed!"

Dusty chuckled as he swerved through some trees. He was in his happy place.

_I'm gonna nail it at the qualifier… I just know it!_

POP!

Dusty looked to see that some artificial feathers on his right wing had come loose and now had some smoke pouring out.

"Ah great…"

He sighed as he made his way to where Chug was. When Chug saw the feathers he cringed a little.

"Oh boy…"

Dusty sighed. "Yeah."

He knew exactly where he was going next.

_Dottie is going to kill me…_


	3. Poking the Old Dragon

Dusty sat patiently as he let Dottie poke around his back with the magic from her horn, keeping as still as possible.

"Nerve endings check out." she said as she finished her spell.

"Good." Dusty said with a sigh of relief.

Dottie gave him a bit of a questioning look before going over to his wing harness that was sitting off the side. She levitated the feathers back into place and got them fused back in before checking the hardware located on the back.

"And the receptors on your wings look fine."

"Phew…"

Dottie kept looking over the wings carefully before something caught her attention.

"Wait a minute… you've worn out your main connection circuit."

_Oh Celestia…_

"Oh... I have?"

Dottie gave her questioning glare. "This only happens if you're going at high speeds for extended periods of time, pushing the circuit to its limits with having to receive all the signals to move your wings and of course causing feathers to pop out from overloading the wires that crack under all the pressure." She then smiled, giving an innocent look. "But that's not you, all you do is dust crops at very low speeds."

Dusty nodded, giving his best grin. "Yep! Low and slow."

Dottie levitated a wrench as she trotted over to Dusty. "Unless…"

Dusty gulped. "Unless what?"

WHACK!

"You've been racing again!"

"Ow!" Dusty rubbed his head. "What me?! No! I would never do that!"

"Dusty!"

Dottie and Dusty turned their attention to the door to see Chug trotting in.

"You were in the zone out there!" Chug cheered.

Dusty eyes shrunk a bit as he shook his head rapidly as Chug went on and on about how great he was while Dottie got a very unimpressed look on her face.

_Chug! No! Not in front of Dottie!_

"We're talking lightspeed! LIGHTSPEED! You're gonna tear it up at the qualifier this weekend-" he stopped talking when he saw the look on Dottie's face. "Oh… Celestia…"

Dottie looked over to Dusty, raising an eyebrow.

Dusty gave his best innocent look, shrugging a little. "Um… I don't know…"

Dottie sighed, shaking her head. "Dusty, you were not built to race, you were built to DUST CROPS. Do you know what will happen if you push it too far?"

She gave him a good whack on the back with her wrench.

"Wing flutter, metal fatigue, NERVE CIRCUIT FAILURE!"

Chug gasped. "NERVE CIRCUIT FAILURE?!"

Dottie immediately began running around using her wrench to represent Dusty. "Oh no I'm going down! Why didn't I listen to Dottie?!"

Chug looked to Dusty. "Yeah! Why don't you listen to Dottie?"

Dusty just shook his head as Dottie went on.

"She's only the smartest Unicorn Mechanic in Equestria. OH MY GOSH!"

"What?!" Chug asked.

"The orphanage! Fillies, colts fly away!" Dottie slammed her wrench down onto the ground. "KABOOM!"

"The fillies and colts!"

Dottie fell to the ground, eyes shut and twitching. Chug gasped as he kept his eyes locked on the mare.

Dusty just gave a bit of a disturbed look as he looked at Dottie.

"Um… wow… that was vivid… and… specific." he grinned. "And exactly why I need you to come with us, to the qualifier."

Dottie sat up, giving an unimpressed look. "You're unbelievable."

"Ah! You hear that?" Dusty asked Chug. "I'm unbelievable!"

Chug didn't really answer the question. He was still focused on the "orphans" that had gotten hit and was sobbing over it.

Dottie shook her head as she put Dusty's harness back on him.

"Alright, enough of you both, out."

Dusty saluted as he trotted out, Chug following right behind him.

Dottie sighed as she watched them go.

_What am I ever going to do with that stallion?_

Dusty and Chug went straight to Dusty's hangar to relax and watch some TV. They were tuning into the racing network, getting up to date with the news on the Wings Around Equestria.

"I think we got a good shot at this Chug." Dusty said between sips of his water.

Chug nodded. "Oh yeah, especially if I finish this book by the time the race is." He held up said book which was titled "Flying for Dummies."

Dusty chuckled as he turned his attention back to the screen as a show known as "Top Ten Air Crashes" came up.

"Oh! I love this show!" Chug exclaimed.

Dusty and Chug watched intently as they saw various Pegasi crash in many different ways… some very cringe worthy.

_Yeesh… that's not gonna heal up well… _Dusty thought as he saw another crash.

"Um… Dusty…?"

"Yeah?"

"Erm… I don't think this book will cover everything you could run into out there."

Dusty gave a confused look. "What are you saying?"

"Well… maybe we could use… I don't know, some help?"

"From who?"

"Oh um… the Skipper?"

Dusty's eyes got a little wide at the name as a questioning look came on his face.

"That old dragon that lives in the hangar at the end of the runway?"

"Yeah! He's a war hero. My friend Sparky says he was one of the best fliers in the NAVY. He knows stuff!"

"He hasn't flown in decades, why would I want help from a dragon who doesn't even fly?"

"At least he COULD."

Dusty shook his head as he looked towards the TV… just in time to see the worst crash that had ever happened. He found himself going a little pale as he saw it, Chug too.

They looked at each other.

"So… to the Skipper?" Chug asked.

"Yes… please."

The two stallions trotted up to the hangar quietly. It was one of the biggest ones in the town… and for good reason too. Not many visited this hangar, for many were intimidated by the flag that was flying above it. The one that had the Jolly Wrench insignia on it. It was enough to keep any pony away.

"I heard he knocked 50 flyers out of the sky with his fire. I've heard all sorts of stories about his squadron, the Jolly Wrenches."

Dusty nodded, his hooves trembling a little.

"They were the roughest, toughest, meanest flyers in the Navy who showed no mercy."

"Um…"

"NO MERCY!"

Dusty gulped as he looked towards the door bell. With a trembling hoof he pressed the button, trying to keep a strong stance.

"I hope you're right about this."

Dusty looked to see Chug wasn't beside him anymore.

"Chug!"

He looked back to see Chug hiding behind a few barrels.

"I'll wait here." He said ducking down.

Dusty froze as he heard the hangar doors slide open. Looking up he could see a big blue dragon looking down at him with a very unimpressed look. Beside him he could see a young unicorn who he recognized as Chug's friend, Sparky. If he remembered correctly the Unicorn was the dragon's personal medic.

Dusty gulped. "Um… Hey there… uh Skipper." Dusty said with a nervous chuckle. "Say, I'm trying out for the Wings Around Equestria and I uh… I know you can't fly anymore."

Skipper narrowed his eyes. Dusty felt himself starting to panic.

_Worst opening statement ever, fix it! _he thought scolding himself mentally.

"But uh.. uh.. they say that those who can't do teach!" he said, giving his best smile.

Skipper's look didn't falter.

_I'm doomed… come on, work it!_

"Um… Okay, okay, what I mean to say is you're not an Earth Pony so I wondering if you could well… train me?"

Skipper gave him one last glare before he had Sparky slide the hangar doors shut with his magic.

Dusty stumbled back a little at the reaction.

"Go on! He's warming up to ya!" Chug yelled… who appeared to have moved back farther from where he was earlier.

Dusty rang the doorbell again and was greeted with the same glare from before.

"So I heard you knocked out 50 flyers." Dusty said, trying to keep his best smile on this time.

"You looking to be number 51?" Skipper asked, a bit of a spark in his mouth.

Dusty found himself frozen with a nervous look on his face. "Um… no?"

Sparky started to close the doors again.

_AH! WAIT!_

"No no no! Wait! Wait!"

The doors stopped midway before opening wide again. Sparky was starting to get as irritated as Skipper with Dusty.

_Would he just get his point across? _Sparky thought as he watched Dusty stumble over his words. _Skipper needs his rest and so do I._

"I just-I just figured that with my guts and your glory-"

Skipper growled a little, causing Dusty to grow quiet and have fear come into his eyes. "Your guts would be a stain on a runway somewhere, now go home, you're in over your head kid."

"L-Look you flew all those-"

Dusty didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the doors were slammed on him and the lights inside went off, telling him Skipper wasn't gonna be answering again… or rather wouldn't be answering the way he had been.

_I'd rather not tempt possibly getting roasted._

"Let's try the back door!" Chug called out, once again in a different hiding spot.

Dusty shook his head and started making his way back to his hangar.

_How about, let's not try to anger the old dragon who doesn't' like anypony?_


	4. Show 'em what you got

There was energy in the air, excitement as the three friends made their way into the city of Filly Delphia. Today was the day of the Wings Around Equestria try outs.

"GOOD MORNING FILLY!" Chug shouted as he brought a cart behind him, Dottie resting in it, looking a little less enthusiastic about the event, but was keeping quiet for now.

Dusty flew overhead doing a turn here and there before coming in for a landing as they made it.

"I don't know how you talked me into coming to this." Dottie said, shaking her head as she hopped out of the cart.

"Now come on Dottie…" Dusty started as they made their way into the event area.

Chug gasped. "Oh! Oh! Dusty look!"

Dusty looked and gasped with him. "Wow! There's a Wonderbolt trying out?!"

"Not just any! That's Soarin'!"

_A Wonderbolt… wow._

Dusty and Chug looked around, finding themselves awestruck at all the kinds of racers they were seeing. It was heaven.

"Ladies and gentlecolts! May we have your attention please!"

The group turned their attention to the sound to see two Pegasi standing before a stage with microphones. The two were twins, albeit their coat colors were different from each other, one being white and the other being green.

"May you kindly directly your eyes to the heavens above and give a warm welcome to our special guest." the green one said.

Dusty did so, seeing a green Pegasus with a black mane soaring through the air, a trail of green smoke behind coming from an attachment on the stallion's back. He made patterns in the air as he dove through the sky. Dusty's eyes got a little wide as he recognized the Pegasus.

_No way… Is that who I think it is?_

"The prince of the skies! When he's speeding he's a leading! When he's grinning he's winning!" the two Pegasi shouted. "The one, the only-!"

The stallion came in from a landing, skidding to a halt as he emerged from the green cloud of smoke.

"RIPSLINGER!" The stallion shouted, striking a pose.

Ponies applauded as he stepped forward into the crowds.

Dusty couldn't believe it.

_Ripslinger… THEE RIPSLINGER! One of the greatest racers of our time in the flesh!_

The stallion was immediately greeted by ponies wanting autographs and pictures with him. Ripslinger chuckled as he went through each of them. "Now, now, one at a time, there's plenty of me to go around."

Dottie shook her head as Ripslinger passed by with his entourage.

"Heh, with all that self promotion at least he's modest." she said, heavy sarcasm in her voice.

Dusty looked at her shocked. "Dottie! That's Ripslinger!"

_Yeah, I know Dusty, the guy just said it._

"He's captain of Team RPX." Chug added. "They call him-"

"THE GREEN TORNADO!" Dusty and Chug said in unision, jumping a little bit in excitement.

Dottie rolled her eyes. _And here they go geeking out again about this guy… I already hear enough about it at home, it's just in stereo now. _

"Oh he's so good he's prequalified, oh and those two over there-" Dusty pointed to the two Pegasi they had heard announcing Riplinger's arrival. "Ned and Zed."

"The Twin Turbos!" Chug exclaimed.

"They're Equestria class racers."

Dottie chuckled, as she thought of something to say. "You know, I hear they used to be one Pegasus and were separated at birth."

Chug's eyes went wide. "Wow… I wish I was seperated at birth."

Dottie shook her head. _He's so gullible sometimes…_

Dusty saw the racers heading for the course and followed right after them, with Chug and Dottie close behind. There, all the racers were gathered around the runway, looking to the announcer, whose name was Roper according to the name plate on the table next to him.

"Okay ponies, this is the last of the four time trials being held Equestria wide." Roper started. "Today's qualifying round is one lap around the pylons, the top five finishers will qualify for the Wings Around Equestria Rally!"

The crowds cheered as Roper went on. Dusty looked around at the other competitors. A lot of them he had seen in various air races. Some, he had never even seen before. He started to feel a little nervous but let the feeling pass as one of the first competitors took off. Fonzarelli was the name he heard.

He watched as Fonzarelli gave the example of how the course was done. Going through the start gate and through the pylons in the assigned fashion. He was quick and smooth as he soared through each part of the course.

_That guy is good… _Dusty thought as Fonzarelli neared the end, finishing at a good time.

"And his time is 01:24:16, a very good time for the other racers to try and beat." Roper said.

Dusty nodded as he watched the next competitor take off. Time seemed to fly as each competitor took their turn. Some making it past Fonzarelli's time, others not making it, or possibly crashing due to complications. (Usually strained wing.)

Finally… it was Dusty's turn.

The nervous feeling that he had let pass earlier was now back. It felt worse than before. Chug had given him some water to help calm him down as Dottie did one last check on his wings

"Alright, you're good to go." Dottie said as she hooked on his wings.

Dusty nodded, taking a deep breath as he started to walk forward.

_This is it…_

"And now for our last competitor, from Propwash Junction, Strut Jetstream!"

Dottie gave a questioning look at what she heard Roper say. "Strut… Jetstream?"

"Yep! Awesomest callsign ever." Chug said with pride. "It was my idea."

_That explains it._

Dusty started making his way down the runway before he heard Roper calling out to him.

"Hey! Earth Pony! Landscaping was yesterday! Get off the runway, we're racing here!"

Dusty got a startled look on his face. "H-Hey!"

"Second call for Stut Jetstream!"

"No no! Wait! I'm Strut Jetstream!" Dusty shouted.

Roper looked at Dusty, bewildered. "You're… Strut Jetstream?"

"Yep!"

"An Artificial Pegasus?!" Roper scoffed. "What's going on here? Is everypony getting a fly today?"

Dusty shook his head as he continued down the runway, ignoring what ever else Roper was saying about him, Dottie and Chug tailing behind him. He could hear others mocking him as well.

_Just ignore them… _he kept telling himself. _You can fly just like anypony else. Don't let the whole Artificial Pegasus comments drag you down..._

"That FARMER is going to race?"

Dusty looked to see it was Ripslinger who had said that. He shook it off, ignoring whatever Ned and Zed were adding on… even if it did sting a little.

_Focus…_

He felt a hoof on his shoulder. He looked to see it was Dottie's.

"Show 'em what you got Dusty." she whispered.

Dusty nodded, parting from his friends as he galloped down the runway, taking to the skies. He had a tall order ahead of him if he wanted to place 5th. He had to knock Fonzarelli out of that position… and he was determined to do so.

He soared through the pylons, very much like what all the other Pegasi had done. It was shocking to Roper and the spectators as they watched him fly. He could hear Roper saying he was getting closer to the time, that it was gonna be close.

Finally, the end was near. Dusty flew high into the sky before diving down through the finish line, skidding to hault.

Dusty grinned as he was greeted by his friends. He felt exhausted from the run, but at the same time he felt great. Chug and Dottie gave him a proud look before looking to the screen as they announced Dusty's time. Dusty followed their gaze, a hopeful look in his eyes

"Jetstream, official time is 01:24:26, 6th place! But what a close one ponies!"

Dusty's hopeful look… faded to disappointment. Dottie and Chug looked to him, giving a sympathetic look. Dottie put a hoof on his shoulder. She knew that look in his eyes. She rarely ever saw it, but she knew he was doing his best not to show how he was feeling.

_6th… I only placed 6th…_

"Hey pal."

Dusty looked up to see Fonzarelli in front of him. He had a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"6th place is nothing to be ashamed of, that was a heck of a run." he said, giving a gentle smile.

Dusty smiled a little, nodding. "Thanks…"

Chug and Dottie took Dusty aside, leading him away from the crowds.

"Let's get on home…" Dottie suggested. "Got a long trip ahead of us."

Chug nodded. "Yeah… Hey, Dusty… if it makes you feel any better, we thought you did amazing out there, you really gave it your all."

Dusty put on his best smile. "Thanks guys… Thanks… for being here…"

Both nodded as they went to get the wagon ready to go.

He mentally sighed as he got ready to take off with them.

_I did give it my all… it just wasn't enough… _


	5. Connection

_So, he got broken… was wondering when that was going to happen._

Skipper was resting in his hangar as Sparky was doing an exam on his wings. He had let his eyes wander, looking outside the window. He had taken note of Dusty who was passing by, a very sad look on his face.

_Keeps it hidden… he's always happy around everyone else but when he's alone he has that look on his face…_

Skipper frowned a little. He couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the stallion. Even if he was nuisance whenever he did his flying practices. Making a fool out of himself as it were according to Skipper. In a way he kind of missed watching Dusty fly around like an idiot, making corrections in his head.

_What's done is done… back to dusting crops for him._

"Alright, Skip, your wings check out fine." Sparky said as he hopped down from Skipper's back, stretching. "Healthy as can be."

"Thank you Sparky." Skipper replied, nodding.

Sparky followed his gaze out the window. "Feel so bad for him… Chug told me all about what happened, he really gave it his all out there but only got so close."

"That's how life can be. Sometimes our best just isn't enough."

"True… Doesn't let anyone see he's upset as you've noticed… just keeps it bottled up." Sparky looked at Skipper. "Remind you of anyone?"

Skipper glanced to the side. "Mine's different Sparky."

"Just saying… you can relate to him on that level."

Sparky headed for the door picking up his saddle bags. "I'll be back, I need to go get some supplies."

Skipper nodded, watching Sparky leave before turning his attention to Dusty again.

He lowered his head onto his front claws, closing his eyes.

_I guess do sort of understand don't I?_

* * *

Sparky made his way around town. It was a rather quiet morning… until he heard somepony yelling at another pony.

After buying his supplies he poked his head around the corner to see a Unicorn levitating a clipboard talking to Chug and Dusty. He seemed rather irritated about something… didn't take long for Sparky to see it was Chug's rambling that irritating the pony.

_Horrible habit we both have._

Sparky couldn't really make out the conversation going on but he knew something was said that got Chug to be quiet. Then he saw a look of surprise on both Chug and Dusty's faces. A second later, Chug jumped screaming something before whistling to everyone

"You're not gonna believe it every pony! Dusty is in the race!"

_He's what?!_

Sparky came galloping over, joining the small crowd that was forming around Dusty. Everyone was congratulating him on getting in and to be sure to fly safe.

"Thanks everyone." Dusty said with a grin.

_I can't believe it… I'm… I'm in._

"How'd he get in?" Sparky asked in a whisper to Chug.

"The pony above him apparently was using flight magic during the tryouts, he got disqualified which allowed Dusty in." Chug answered. "He's gonna fly all around Equestria Sparky!"

"Yeah!" Sparky looked to Dusty. "Gonna be freezing your wings off flying one day!"

"And burning them off the next!" Chug added.

Dusty nodded, his smile faltering a little as Sparky and Chug went on about all that he was going to be facing now with this race. This wasn't just flying around pylons anymore… this was the real deal. He could feel his right eye twitch a little.

_Oh Celestia… what have I gotten myself into?_

"U-Um… I'm… I need to go get cleaned up I'll see you guys later."

Dusty immediately galloped away from the crowd shaking his head.

_I just need to dunk my head… There's nothing I should be worried about whatsoever!_

Chug chuckled as he watched him leave.

"Must be super excited."

Sparky nodded. _And nervous… _It quickly dawned on Sparky on what actually got Dusty to charge off like that. _And we did it again… Woops… _

"Well, better get back to work." Chug said stretching. "Got lots of corn to organize."

"Alright, see you later Chug."

Chug nodded trotting off to his food stand while everyone else went back to their respective workplaces. Sparky hummed in thought as he made his way back to his and Skipper's hangar.

He couldn't help but feel worried for Dusty now because of what he and Chug had said. He wasn't sure how he could help… but then an idea dawned on him as his eyes landed on the hangar he called home.

A grin spread across his face as his trot turned into a gallop.

_I might not be able to help him with flying… but I know somepony who can… or rather… some dragon._

* * *

After getting cleaned up and leaving his wings at his hangar Dusty had quickly made his way to the open field they had for relaxing. Soon as he was there he dunk his head in the river by it pulling back out shaking off the water.

_Pull it together Crophopper… You can totally do this. Plenty of other ponies have done it so so can you._

He started pacing, scolding himself a little. _Reality check, they were all PEGASI, I'm an Earth Pony… I barely made it at the qualifier am I sure I can do this?_

Dusty sighed sitting down… gazing up at the sky. He could see plenty of other creatures flying through the sky… but off in the distance, he could see Pegasi of all sorts flying about doing whatever. Playing in the clouds or racing each other.

_As high as my artificial wings can take me… it will be nothing like what those ponies have… how I envy them…_

He lowered his head.

"Bad idea huh?"

Dusty jumped as he turned around to see Skipper behind him with Sparky right next to him. Dusty gulped, backing up a little as the dragon came forward, his eyes narrowed.

"You'll end up a hole in the side of a mountain with pieces of your wings spread across several parts of Equestria."

Dusty glared at him, giving a questioning look. "H-Hey-"

Skipper growled, immediately silencing him.

"You're going up against some of the best racers in the world and some of them don't even finish. You're lucky you've even gotten this far with your flying."

"Huh? What do you mean by THAT?"

"You make a fool out of yourself whenever you're practicing, you're sloppy on your rolls, wide on your turns and slow on your straight aways."

Dusty blinked back surprise. "You… You've been watching me?"

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Hard not to when you're making all that noise." he turned his attention away from Dusty to the sky, remembering each of the routines he had seen Dusty do. "You need to be tighter getting in and out of your knife edge and any extra control input will cost you speed and seconds."

Dusty nodded, taking note of what the dragon was saying. "So, I'm over correcting?" he asked.

"Absolutely, rookie mistake."

Dusty nodded again… before a grin came across his face. "Are… you giving me pointers?"

Skipper shook his head, giving a glare. "No! I'm telling you to forget all this racing malarkey, you just ain't built for it." He waved a claw at him. "For Celestia's sake, you're an ARTIFICIAL PEGASUS"

Dusty snorted at him, stomping his hooves on the ground, glaring straight back at him.

"You don't think I know that? You don't think _**I **_know THAT?!" he yelled. Skipper held his ground as the stallion continued on. "I'm the one who's been flying across the same fields day after day, month after month, FOR YEARS! I've flown thousands of miles!" He sighed lowering his head a little, gazing at the ground. "And I've… never been anywhere…" he looked up at Skipper. "Not like you… you were born able to fly and fight and look what you did, you're a hero."

Skipper didn't respond and continued staring at the stallion. Sparky glanced between the two, unsure of what was going to happen.

Dusty turned around, looking towards the Pegasi off in the distance.

"I just want to prove that maybe… just maybe… I can do more than what I was built for." Dusty sighed shaking his head. "You know what? Just forget it. You'd never understand."

It was silent for a moment till Skipper got up.

"O' 500 tomorrow, don't be late." he said as he walked off.

Dusty looked at him confused. "O-O' 500?"

Sparky nodded, grinning. "Yep! 5:00 AM!" He followed behind Skipper, practically hopping a little.

Dusty's jaw dropped a little before he grinned.

_He's gonna…_

Soon as Skipper was out of earshot, Dusty jumped in the air, raising his front his hooves.

_Hes' actually gonna train me!_


	6. The Big Leagues

The next morning, Dusty was up and flying right at five. Skipper, Sparky and Chug were below watching him with binoculars. Well, least Sparky and Chug were. Skipper's eyes were capable of zooming in and out of things on their own.

It was tough love when the practice as started. Dusty didn't really have much to show with what he and Chug had done together from the book they had read from. It was rather frustrating too.

"Great, you can go up and down. Anything else?" Skipper had actually asked.

Dusty tried multiple things but nothing seemed to be impressing the dragon.

Skipper shook his head as Dusty continued.

"His turns are terrible. How does he expect to be any faster?" Skipper commented.

Sparky nodded, glancing up before giving Skipper a nudge. "Hey Skip." he said, pointing upward.

Skipper followed his gaze before contacting Dusty through the radio. "Dusty, you want speed right?"

"Yeah!"

"We're talking boatload speed."

"Yes!"

"Then look up."

Dusty looked up. Up in the sky he could the formation of clouds high up in the sky that almost made sort of a tunnel shape.

"The highway in the sky." Skipper explained. "Tailwinds like you've never flown."

Dusty eyes shrunk a little. "Oh…"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!"

Dusty nodded as he made his way upward.

"Push it Dusty, keep your head up."

Dusty made his way higher and higher. He could feel the air getting colder as he went up, clouds passing by him.

_Done this plenty of times in your dreams… this is no different… just pretend you're racing those Wrenches again. _He thought to himself as he climbed higher.

Out of instinct he couldn't help but look down… and he wish he hadn't. The world below him started to spin, his breathing going from a normal pace to a rapid one. He felt light headed.

_Too high… TOO HIGH!_

He shut his eyes, diving back towards the ground.

Skipper was completely shocked with what he saw. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

Dusty ignored him as he made a quick landing on the runway, panting.

_Oh sweet land… Oh sweet sweet land._

Skipper and the other made his way over to him. Dusty looked up to be met with a very unimpressed look from Skipper.

"What just happened up there?" he asked.

Dusty gulped. "I… My wings were feeling a little loose-"

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

"No! I uh… it's a long story-"

"I got time."

Dusty found himself speechless. "I… I was just thinking that maybe today wasn't..."

"The Wrenches have a motto, Volo Pro Veritas, it means I fly for truth, clearly you don't."

Dusty immediately quieted, having nothing to say in return.

Skipper shook his head. "Come on Sparky, we've wasted our time."

Skipper got up as Sparky followed after him. Dusty glanced as the ground before looking up again, stomping a hoof on the ground. "I'm… I'm afraid of heights!"

Skipper stopped in his tracks, a surprised look crossing his face. He turned around to the stallion with narrowed eyes.

Chug looked at Dusty in shock. "But… you're…"

Dusty sighed. "I'm an ARTIFICIAL Pegasus, a crop duster… I've never flown over a thousand feet."

Skipper growled a little. "Are you kidding me? Scared of HEIGHTS and you want to race all around Equestria?!"

Sparky tapped on Skipper's claw. "Um Skip, some of the Wrenches had problems with high altitudes too and they were still great fliers."

"Yeah, but they didn't have to worry about scaling the Crystal Mountains."

"I-I'll still be close to the ground!" Dusty reasoned. "Just… high up!"

"Oh! Oh and after the war, some of those Wrenches went on to become great racers!"

"Really?" Chug asked.

"Yep and it gets better!"

_Sparky… _Skipper was doing his best to keep up his patience as Sparky started going on another one of his long rambles about whatever subject was currently being talked about. He just seemed to know a lot of things on just about any subject and could go for hours unless someone stopped him. It was worse whenever Chug was around. At this rate he was just trying to make a point about Dusty still being suitable for the race.

"Alright!" Skipper said, getting the two ponies to be quiet. He looked to Dusty giving a serious look. "So, you're a flat hatter? We'll work on that. For now, let's see if can turn low and sloppy into low and fast."

Dusty nodded, giving a salute. "Roger that."

They were pressed for time since the Wings Around Equestria was just around the corner. From that day forward it was rough and intense training to get Dusty ready for the race.

The most intense part being… the race course that was set up for him. It was a simple course to help him improve his turns and put all the skills Skipper was teaching him to use. He would race past three silos, using certain turns and dives to gain speed and make one final dive to beat his opponent to the water tower.

First time… was not a great one.

"Lean into your turns!" Skipper ordered as Dusty made his way through the course.

Dusty grunted a little as he kept trying to do what Skipper said but failed miserably. He was too distracted with trying to keep up with his opponent… or rather their shadow. Up above another Pegasus was flying over head carrying some cargo with it. It had the advantage of the tailwinds to keep ahead of Dusty. It was very frustrating.

"Catch him in the dive!"

Dusty climbed up… and missed the mark to start his dive when Skipper told him to. After that it was work work work to get more speed. Each time he was out on the course he got faster and better. Weaving together all the techniques and and facts Skipper was pounding into him.

But that wasn't the only thing that was needed to be done. Dusty was gonna have to do more than just learn a few tricks.

"We got two options." Dottie started as she pointed to her little white board that had picture of him on it. "We can increase power or we can decrease drag." She erased his tail to a very short length.

Dusty jumped a little, getting a defensive stance about his tail. "Ahaha… definitely increase power." _Since when has my tail EVER been in a prob- … revenge._

Dottie nodded, getting straight to work on his wings, opening up the control panel in the back making adjustments to some of the receptors. "More strenght equals more speed."

Every passing day Dusty grew stronger and faster. His confidence was building too as he got closer and closer to beating his opponent and then… the day finally came.

"Dive now!"

Dusty focused, diving straight down and speeding right past the tower before his opponent. Finally conquering the course as a master.

Sparky looked to Skipper grinning, giving a nod.

Skipper nodded back, smiling a little. "He's ready."

After a few goodbyes, Dusty made his way to the starting area of the Wings Around Equestria Rally. Canterlot.

_So that's what the big kingdom looks like… _he thought as he flew over it.

Dusty had never seen much of Equestria outside of Propwash. It was kind of shocking too with how things were so different from what his home was like. It was more magic than he was ever used to seeing. It didn't help he still felt nervous about the race. No matter how much training he could do he still couldn't shake the feeling.

He glanced at the small white cuff that was on his left front leg. It had the mark of the Jolly Wrenches on it, the piston and cross wrenches. It was given to him for good luck and to remember to be strong and that he had others supporting him as he raced. It was a comfort to say the least.

After getting to a certain point Dusty made a landing behind the castle to make his way up the path to the rest area up in the mountains. He was a little worried he had gotten lost while going up the path since he couldn't see anypony or hear any for that matter. It was a comfort when he saw others along the way. Majority being Unicorns and the occasional Pegasus.

Though what wasn't a comfort was some of the looks he was getting from some of the Unicorns. He ignored for it the most part and finally found himself in the rest area. He could see all the racers in their respective tents resting or chatting with other ponies. Once he got checked in he started making his way for his tent.

He looked around at each racer. He was rattling off the names in his head before a particular one caught his eye.

_No way._

He galloped over to an older looking blue Pegasus who was enjoying tea with a Unicorn. The Pegasus looked at him giving an odd look.

"Bulldog? From the Canterlot cup?" Dusty asked.

The Pegasus nodded, his look staying the same.

"Wow! The big dog! I saw you do this amazing high g-turn how did you do that?"

Bulldog gave a fake grin. "Well, let me tell you. In fact, why don't I tell you ALL my racing secrets?"

Dusty got a hopeful look in his eyes. "Really?"

"No!" Bulldog scoffed. "Look matey, I don't know how things work in the back water from which you hail but this is competition, every pony for himself." Bulldog turned his head away from Dusty. "Good bye."

Dusty's eyes narrowed as he started walking away. "Yeah, sure."

_Was just asking._

Soon as he turned his head he found himself on a collision course with another Pegasus. He reacted quickly shuffling to the left only winding up knocking over a few cans of cider.

"Whoa!"

The Pegasus jumped a little, spreading her wings a bit in surprise. Dusty immediately recognized her from the feathers.

_Those golden colored feathers… those only belong to one racer._

Dusty gave a sheepish look. "Ehehe… um… I uh… wait a second I thought I ordered the sparkling cider, this is the hard." He turned to the pegasus, chuckling a bit. "I am sorry you had to see that."

She smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be." Dusty's sheepish look turned to a confident one. "And you're Hollow Shades Champion and top Equestria record holder Ishani."

She gave a modest smile. "Most ponies call me just Ishani."

"I'm Dusty!" Dusty stopped short realizing she might get the wrong idea of what he meant. "I mean uh my name is Dusty, I'm not actually Dusty, I'm actually quite clean."

Ishani giggled, starting to walk past him… the feathers of her wings grazing against his side softly. "It's very nice to meet you, quite clean Dusty."

Dusty blushed a little. "Nice to meet you too…"

He watched her trot over to her tent meeting with two other unicorns. He sighed wistfully as he stole one more look at her wings.

"Look at those feathers…"

He smiled to himself before something broke the mood. It was hip hop music being played over at one of the tents. He looked over to see it was none other than Ripslinger, enjoying himself as he was getting a massage from a Unicorn.

Dusty made his way over.

Ripslinger looked up noticing him. "Well hey, it's the Artificial Pegasus."

"Um, Dusty, Dusty Crophopper." he corrected.

"You know, having you here will make a great co-interest story, underdog makes it to the big league!"

Dusty grinned a little. "Yeah-"

"But sadly crashes not too long after take off."

Dusty got a horrified look on his face. "Wait what?!"

"Then champion Ripslinger eulogizes the unknown hayseed by spreading the remains of his wings over a cornfield, the ratings will be through the roof!"

_Did… did he just…? _

Dusty had to hold back a growl in his throat but did give Ripslinger a little bit of a glare. "Yeah, sure."

"Good luck." Ripslinger said, closing his eyes.

Dusty turned around to leave. "Farm boy." Ripslinger added as he started to walk away.

Dusty stopped in his tracks. _What-?_

"Attention Seniors and Senoritas! The hero of Las Pegasus has arrived!"

Dusty jumped a little at the sudden announcement. He looked down to see a big brown Pegasus with a dark brown mane wearing a green mask and cape striking a pose at the end of the camping area.

Like Dusty, everyone just stared at him silence and a confusion.

The Pegasus looked at all of them, giving questioning look.

"You all have never head of the El Chupacabra?!"

Everyone was silent before another pony spoke up.

"Isn't that the monster that kidnaps fillies and colts?" the racer asked.

"No no no! It's just a stage name, designed to strike fear into the hearts of my opponents!" El Chupacabra replied, giving a growl to emphasize the name.

_Oh! I thought he looked familiar! _Dusty thought was he trotted up.

"Yep, he's the indoor racing champion of all Las Pegasus."

"Indoor… racing?" asked Bulldog.

El Chupacabra laughed, striking another pose as he made his way down the tents. "And numero uno recording artist and romance novelist, and tele novella star!"

Bulldog shook his head looking to the unicorn beside him. "Did he say El Chupacabra or El Cuco-cabra."

Bulldog and the unicorn laughed before El Chupacabra came charging over, getting in Bulldog's face.

"You make joke?" he demanded. "YOU MAKE JOKE?!"

Bulldog was a bit stunned at the stallion's reaction.

"Very well you leave me no choice!" El Chupacabra started. "I e-swish my cape at you!" He did the action, trotting away from Bulldog. "You have been shamed."

Bulldog rolled his eyes. "I hope I can get over it… oh! I just did!"

Bulldog and his Unicorn continued on with their laughter as Dusty followed after El Chupacabra.

"Hey, I saw all your racing on Tele Motto last year. Of course it was in Spanish so I couldn't understand any of it but it was still amazing to watch."

El Chupacabra grinned. "You flatter me, mi amigo, you've done many big races like this one I'm sure."

Dusty shook his head. "Nope, this is my first one."

El Chupacabra's grin got even bigger. "It is my first one as well! We will have many adventures you and I. We will laugh, we will cry we will dance!"

Dusty backed up a little. "Oh… okay."

El Chupacabra gave an embarrassed look. "Oh, probably not with each other."

"Y-Yeah."

"Si, I shall see you in the skies mi amigo!"

El Chupacabra took off to his tent. Dusty shook his head chuckling heading over to his, getting settled in. He could feel exhaustion taking over he closed his eyes. It had been a long flight from Propwash to Canterlot.

_And tomorrow… will be the longest flight of my life..._


	7. Take Flight

_It's been so long… What if I do it wrong?_

Princess Luna was pacing back and forth in her room as she thought about the Wings Around Equestria Rally. It had been over a 1000 years since she had actually been around for the opening announcements of the race. She was nervous over the possibility of making a mistake in front of everyone.

Knock knock knock.

"Come in." Luna said.

Her sister Celestia entered the room.

"Luna, it's almost time for the opening announcements of the race, are you ready?" she asked.

Luna glanced at the ground. "I don't know sister… I've already messed up once on another occasion with a different celebration… what if I mess up here?"

Celestia gave a gentle smile as she brought a wing around her sister. "Luna… You'll do fine. Even after being gone for a 1000 years… I know for sure this is something you can't mess up on."

"You sure…?"

Celestia nodded. "I'll still do the first part if you wish, if that'll make you feel better."

"I-I'd like that… No one will be scared of me?"

"Luna, that has long passed and… the Tech Ponies have missed you very much… The minute you step up, they'll be cheering your name, I promise."

Luna smiled. "Celestia…"

"I love you dear sister…"

"Love you too…"

Celestia nuzzled her sister before backing up a little, making her way for the door.

"Let's go, your audience awaits."

Luna followed after her, giggling a little.

"I have to ask… is Twillight nervous at all?"

Celestia nodded, chuckling a little. "She's always nervous over new things but… okay, in comparison to you she makes you look calm."

Luna laughed. "Oh goodness."

"Yeah, she may have grown up… but she still has a lot to learn."

Luna nodded. "It's true… but I think we all get nervous at some point."

"Indeed… I bet the racers have their share too… I suspect one in particular is probably very nervous."

Luna thought over all the racers that had been listened before it clicked.

"The Earth Pony?"

Celestia nodded. "It'll be the first time ever that an Artificial Pegasus has been part of the race… it will be interesting to say the least."

"Well if he's gotten this far I'm sure he'll do good in the race."

"We'll see… for now, let's focus on getting the race started."

Luna nodded.

The walk the rest of the way up to the starting area was silent. But Luna couldn't stop thinking about the Earth Pony that was competing.

_An Earth Pony… Never thought I would see the day that would happen… But then again… life is just full of surprises… may he make the Tech Ponies proud._

* * *

Dusty could hear the crowds cheering loudly outside tunnel he and the other racers were coming out of. It was overwhelming to say the least. Not to mention with all the pictures being taken by news ponies with their cameras. But least he didn't feel completely nervous.

As he began to make his way into the sunlight he could hear Princess Celestia speaking.

"We have many racers come here from all parts of Equestria, many who have trained hard to make their way here, stepping onto this runway is a step into history."

Dusty squinted his eyes a little as the sunlight hit him. After they adjusted, they went wide as he saw all the ponies cheering wildly over the racers and over the Princess' speech.

"Holy smokes…" he whispered, feeling all nervousness melt away as he looked around.

He looked up the area where the Princess' were seated. He saw Princess Luna step forward, joining her sister.

_Wow… The Royal Sisters…_

Luna cleared her throat as she beheld the crowd, looking over all the ponies, her eyes landing on Dusty.

"And for the first time in history, we have an Earth Pony in the race this year."

The crowds all looked to Dusty in amazement as they noted his wings. For once it wasn't questioning looks or disgusted ones… it felt nice to have something like this for once.

Dusty smiled a little sheepishly as he gave a little wave to the crowds.

Luna smiled as well as she watched him, before continuing on with her speech to the crowd.

"Feeling good amigo?" El Chupacabra asked Dusty.

Dusty nodded. "Yeah… man, look at the size of this crowd."

"Indeed amigo… but, don't let anything distract you-"

Dusty looked to El Chupacabra in confusion wondering he had trailed off on his sentence. He noticed he was looking at something with his jaw dropped. Dusty followed his gaze to see El Chupacabra was eyeing a pale pink Pegasus with a brown mane. She had the general hoof guards and a bandana tied around her neck.

_I know that pony…_

"Who is that vision…?" El Chupacabra asked.

"That's Rochelle, the Vanhoover Rally Champ." Dusty said with pride in remembering who she was.

El Chupacabra sighed wistfully. "She's like an angel, sent from heaven, like a sunrise after a long time of darkness."

"Or… like fresh fertilizer on… dying grass!" Dusty added, giving his best grin.

El Chupacabra gave him an odd look.

"This is not your thing my friend."

The two stallions looked up as a horn was blown by one of the royal guards. They saw Princess Twilight and Cadence step forward, standing beside the royal sisters.

"All racers in starting positions!" Twilight announced.

The racers did as told, readying for take off the.

The four Princesses brought their horns together casting a spell over the racers. They knew very well what it was. The spell was designed to prevent any of the racers from using flight magic during the race but would still enable them to walk on clouds when the time called on it. The race was founded for the Tech Ponies since they lacked this magic, they didn't want any disadvantages happenings.

Dusty closed his eyes, letting the sensation the spell gave wash over him. It didn't bother him too much since he didn't have any magic to begin with, but he could feel the other part kicking in.

When he reopened his eyes he saw the guard pony coming forward with the flag to start the race. The moment was finally here.

Dusty narrowed his eyes, focusing on the flag. Everything slowed down as the flag was raised.

_I can do this… _He thought. _I made it this far… nothing can stop me now._

The flag was dropped and the racers took the skies at alarming speeds. Dusty was the last one off the runway but did not join the others in the higher part of the sky. He instead stuck to the lower part. He felt himself tossed in the air a little but kept his balance. He had been expecting these gusts of wind.

_The twirlies Skip mentioned. _Dusty thought as he regained his balance fully before following after the other Pegasi.

He could already see the oncoming obstacles that had been created by the ponies of Cloudsdale. Plenty of storm clouds letting out major gusts of wind, snow and rain.

It was a dead sprint from Canterlot to Cloudsdale through this weather.

Dusty shivered as he made his way through the snow mixed with the rain. This was something he wasn't prepared for but kept on moving forward through the storm.

_Almost there… come on…_

He was relieved when he finally saw Cloudsdale in view. He felt a little uneasy as he started to make a landing on the cloud floor. It wasn't something he had done much. He felt relaxed once he was firmly planted on the clouds.

His wings had icicles hanging off them and he was soaked to the bone. He shakily made his way over to the resting area making a sprint for the closest fire pit.

_Oh sweet warmth!_

Dusty spread his wings out so he could get the heat to melt the ice off. He heard snickering and saw Ripslinger along with Ned and Zed laughing at him.

"You do know this is a race right?" Ripslinger asked, smirking.

Dusty shook his head, ignoring them, keeping his mind focused on the heat. He heard another noise. He looked to see El Chupacabra getting a tail swished at him by none other than Rochelle who didn't seem happy at the moment. El Chupacabra look dumbstruck as he watched the mare trot away.

_I'm… probably better off not knowing. _Dusty though, turning his attention away.

He looked at his wings to see the ice was finally starting to melt... but then he started to worry about the inner workings of the wings.

_I need to get them checked._

"Excuse me, Dusty Crophopper?"

Dusty turned to his left and immediately stumbled back when he saw who was next to him.

"P-Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

He quickly got down on one hoof giving a bow. "Your majesty."

Twilight giggled. "Please, just Twilight Sparkle will do."

Dusty gave a sheepish look as he stood up. "I-Is there something you need Prin- I mean Twilight?" _Gah I'm not used to being around royalty, I'm all tongue tied._

"I'm just checking on you, one of my duties in the race is to be sure all the racers are okay, a spotter as it were, do you need your wings checked?"

Dusty nodded. "Yeah, I'm worried some of the wiring might've gotten damaged on the flight over."

"Then it can be done, we have some Tech Ponies who can check them for you, I'll take them for you if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all."

Twilight smiled as she undid the harness levitating the wings with a spell. "I'll bring them back to you once they're ready."

"Thank you, Twilight."

Twilight nodded before starting to trot off. She stopped midway looking back to him.

"I almost forgot, some pony has been trying to radio call you.. um… Dottie I think was her name."

Dusty's eyes lit up at the name. "That's my mechanic from home."

Twilight smiled. "Then best you call her back, the radios are over there by the window."

Dusty got up heading towards the area. "Thanks!"

Twilight smiled as she watched the stallion go.

_Such great spirit in him… Rainbow would like him a lot._


	8. Thinking Like a Racer

"Another day, another leg of racing for Dustmiester!" Chug cheered as he turned the TV on in Skipper's hangar.

"Well, he's doing pretty good so far." Sparky said, stretching a little. "This leg should be a bit more fitted to him today, right Skip?"

Skipper nodded. "The Tall Tale Obstacle Course. This one will work well for him."

"Yeah, all skill, this should work perfectly for Dusty." Dottie said as she turned her attention to the screen. _You can do it Dusty, this leg is all yours. _

* * *

_It's not about speed, it's skill._

Dusty thought of the words he and Skipper had shared last night as he went through some of the pylons the other racers were going through. So far this leg was working out for him. He wasn't in last for once.

_For once low and fast has given me an upper hand. _He thought. _And I'm not all by myself either._

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! I'M BLINDED I CAN'T SEE!"

_Huh?_

Dusty looked to the side to see Bulldog going down. He gasped seeing that one of the flashlights that was attached to his front left hoof had gone out and he had oil in his eyes.

_Oh no… _Dusty looked around to see others taking note of him but not bothering to help him and he was going down fast.

_Isn't anypony…? … No… they won't… but I will._

Dusty took a dive down, following after Bulldog. Once he was beside him he helped Bulldog stabilize his flight path.

"Bulldog! Can you hear me?"

Bulldog nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Listen, I'm gonna help you get to the end of the course, just do exactly as I say, I'll fly right beside you the whole time, you're gonna be okay."

"G-Got it."

Dusty nodded, giving instructions as they went through the area. Dusty correcting him from time to time using his wings to bring him back up if he was flying too low. Finally, the runway came into view.

"Alright, we're gonna land, prepare to make contact, start your trot."

Bulldog did as told. "Trot started."

"Wings in glide position."

The two came down, Bulldog landing first and Dusty shortly after, both making a smooth landing.

"Excellent job! Well done!" Dusty cheered.

Bulldog sighed with relief once he was firmly planted on the ground. Dusty walked over to him and helped him over to the medics that had arrived on the runway. An orange Pegasus came over with a blue Unicorn who used magic to conjure water to clean off the oil.

"Thanks for your help, matey." Bulldog started as his vision began to come back to him. "You saved my tail-" he stopped short when he saw who was in front of him. Dusty gave a small smile. "You're welcome."

"You… YOU saved me?" Bulldog asked. "What did I tell you boy? Every pony for himself!"

"Well, where I come from, when you see some pony falling from the sky you-"

"But this is a competition! Now you're dead last! … and... I owe you my life." Bulldog's lower lip quivered a little.

Dusty blinked back surprise. "... Are… you crying…?"

"I don't cry I'm Canterlot!" Bulldog smiled a little. "Thanks…"

Dusty nodded. "Anytime Bulldog."

"Come on Bulldog, let's be sure your eyes aren't infected." the Unicorn said. The Unicorn looked to his Pegasus assistant. "Can you be sure we're well stocked on medical supplies?"

The Pegasus nodded. "You bet." He looked to Dusty. "You're amazing by the way!"

Dusty smiled, giving a nod.

The Unicorn and Pegasus lead Bulldog away, leaving Dusty to himself.

"Hey, Crophopper."

Dusty looked behind him to see Ripslinger with his team. "Ya know, you're a nice guy."

Dusty gave a bit of a prideful look. "Oh, thanks-"

Ripslinger smirked. "And we know where nice guys finish." he said, trotting off with Ned and Zed right behind him snickering.

Dusty lowered his head a little, feeling a little embarrassed that he thought Ripslinger was actually complimenting him.

_He's nothing like the pony I saw on TV._

He sighed. _But he's right… I'm dead last…_

* * *

The resting area for Tall Tale was being held at the local cider cellar. It was a huge party when Dusty got there. Everyone was drinking cider and enjoying each other's presence. There was music all around that was being conducted by some pink Earth Pony Dusty took note of. She had everyone dancing and having a good time.

Dusty would've joined in but he wasn't really in the mood. He sat by himself at one of the tables, deep in thought.

"Why the long face, sugar cube?"

Dusty looked up to see an orange Earth Pony with a blond mane and cowboy hat looking at him with a concerned look.

Dusty sighed. "I think you have a good idea if you've been following the Wings Around Equestria."

"Ah, you must Dusty Crophopper, I'm Apple Jack, one Twilight's council members."

Dusty gave a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask why you're in Tall Tale?"

"Well, Twi thought it would be good to bring most of us along for the Wings Around Equestria to help the racers since she wasn't sure he could do it all on her own. I volunteered to help with food distribution in certain rest areas, the first one being here. Pinkie Pie is around to help bring positive spirits as you might've noticed."

Dusty nodded. "Yeah, quite the party… so all of her council will be seen on the course?"

"All but one. Our friend Rainbow Dash left for training a few days ago. She doesn't know about us being part of the race since it was last minute."

"Oh… if you don't mind me asking, where is she?"

Apple Jack shrugged. "Dunno, she couldn't tell us. All I know is I think she would've loved to have been here, she loves racing."

"I see… wish I could've met her too. She's one of the best in Equestria, especially for someone her age."

"Darn right. But enough about her, let's get you cheered up."

Apple Jack trotted off then came back with some fresh cider. "Here, courtesy of Sweet Apple Acres, we make some of the best cider."

Dusty smiled. "Thanks."

Dusty was about to take a sip when he heard a bit of a small sobbing. He and Apple Jack looked to see El Chupacabra stumbling over to the table, a very sad look on his face.

"Um… El Chu?" Dusty started. "You okay?"

"No…"

Apple Jack raised an eyebrow. "You've been drinking a lot of cider out of all the racers I've seen. What's got you down?"

"Dusty is last in the race… and I am last in the race for love…"

It clicked for Dusty.

"Rochelle?" he asked.

El Chupacabra nodded. "Her love is sadly… not for me." he sniffled.

Dusty gave a sympathetic look. "Tough break El Chu…"

"Sorry, sugar cube."

"Um… excuse me?"

The group looked to the other side of the table to see a small teal colored Unicorn at the other end of the table looking at Dusty with a hopeful look. What really caught Dusty's attention was the pair of what he could assume were wings on his back.

"Yes?" Dusty asked.

The Unicorn smiled. "Um, my name is Franz and I'm a huge fan of yours."

Dusty's eyes lit up a little. "I… have fans?"

"Oh no, just me."

_Oh…_

"I just wanted to thank you for representing all of us Artificial Pegasi."

Dusty blinked back some confusion. "But… you're a Unicorn… Artificial Pegasi are generally… like myself. Earth Ponies with the wings I have." Dusty explained, looking at his own wings.

"Ah, but I'm a different kind, I use magic for the wings I have here, in a sense an Artificial Alicorn."

Franz stood back, casting a spell with his horn to get the wings on his back to spread. Unlike Dusty's, his actually looked like they had real feathers instead of the special material ones Dusty had. It was rather impressive to see.

"Wow…" Dusty whispered once the wings were fully spread.

Franz gave a bow. "Hello Dusty, I am Fliegenhosen."

"Huh? But I thought you said your name was Franz?"

"No, no, Franz is the one with weak spine who does the magic and deals with the roads, in the sky, I am in charge." he answered, giving a serious look.

Dusty looked to the other sitting at the table. Apple Jack didn't know what to make of it and El Chupacabra wasn't sure either.

"I think this pony needs to get his head check, serious identity issues." El Chupacabra whispered.

Franz looked at him with a questioning look. "Says the one wearing a mask."

El Chupacabra bit his tongue. "Touche."

Franz's wings lowered and he seemed back to his old self.

"We're both rooting for you Dusty." he said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, I need all the help I can get."

Franz nodded. "Might I make one humble suggestion?"

"Sure."

Franz looked at Dusty's wings. "Wouldn't a different set of feathers be better for flight? Those seems on the heavy side."

Dusty looked at them. "They're crop duster feathers, I need them for work back at home, I don't know if I can just replace them."

"Ah, but you're in a race now, they won't do you much good out here."

El Chupacabra nodded in agreement. "I think the little pony is right, maybe you should start thinking like a racer."

Dusty hesitated a little, looking at the ground.

Apple Jack put a hoof on his shoulder. "I'm sure you can get them adjusted when you get home, sugar cube. Let's focus on the present."

Dusty smiled a little. "Right… know any pony who can help me get new feathers?"

Franz smiled. "Yes, you're looking right at him, and he'll do it for free."

Dusty's eyes lit up. "R-Really?"

"Yes, we want you to succeed Dusty."

Dusty gave a grateful look. "Thank you."

Apple Jack got up, gesturing her head over at the door. "Well come on, let's get you ready."

"Right."


	9. Hidden Regrets

It didn't take long for Franz to get Dusty's wings equipped with new feathers. It was kind of weird having it done but none the less, once Dusty was up in the air, he could feel the difference of weight in his wings.

It was freeing as El Chupacabra put it when Franz had finished.

After saying goodbye to Franz and Apple Jack, Dusty took off with the other racers for the next leg. This was another leg that was more of Dusty's style of flying. They would have to fly from Tall Tale to Hollow Shades at a low altitude through Unicorn Ranger and the Foal Mountains. Go any higher than the set height got you disqualified.

Dusty found himself soaring through the course, passing other Pegasi with ease. He went from being dead last to being in 8th place. Sure it wasn't 1st or 2nd but it was something for him. Especially with the rough start he had had.

Soon as he arrived in Hollow Shades he found himself surrounded by reporters, all asking him questions about why he flies so low or how he learned to fly so fast. All attention was now on him because of what he had accomplished.

Much to Ripslinger's dismay. He sneered as he watched the reporters leave him to go talk to Dusty.

_I was born for racing and their focusing on a pony whose wings aren't even his own. Ugh… that bugs me so much… but that won't last forever._

He looked over to the runway to see a certain Pegasus flying in. Ishani, to be exact. He smiled at her as she made eye contact with him. She gave a bit of a smile but had a guilty look in her eyes as she trotted over to him.

"So, are you willing to go through the deal we talked about back in Tall Tale?" he asked. "There's a lot in it for you, sweet heart."

Ishani gazed at the ground before nodding. "You promise new feathers? You're sure that he'll… that he'll turn around."

"He'll have to unless he wants to possibly get himself killed. Now, do we have a deal?"

Ishani hesitated before nodding.

"Good girl, now work that charm of yours."

Ripslinger trotted off, leaving her to think. Ishani sat down, gazing at the ground a little before looking over to Dusty. She couldn't believe what she just agreed to do…

_I would never want to hurt him… he's come so far for somepony like him… _

She sighed.

_I'm such a fool…_

* * *

"You hearing this? Dusty is in 8th place!" Chug cheered.

"That's awesome! Oh! He's got new feathers too! I wish I had thought of that before he left but I'm grateful for whoever changed them. He's much quicker without those crop duster feathers." Dottie said with a smile as she saw the shots of him on TV.

"He's really gotten popular with other ponies, his merchandise has been selling like hot cakes!"

Dottie shook her head chuckling. "I forgot you and Sparky were selling that stuff, glad to know business is going well… Speaking of, where is Sparky, not to mention Skipper? They kind of disappeared after Dusty had his interview with those reporters."

"Dunno, I think Skipper said he needed some air."

"Got it… just seemed so sudden."

"Well, none of our business right?"

Dottie nodded. "Right."

* * *

Sparky sat in silence as he watched Skipper in a ready position on the runway. It had been forever since Sparky had seen him set foot on this runway for what he was going to try to do. The dragon took a deep breath, spreading out his wings.

He looked ahead at the sky above. He gave his wings a few test flaps before starting to move a little down the runway.

Sparky's eyes lit up.

_He's gonna do it… Come on Skip…_

Skipper was getting close to breaking into a sprint… but then stopped, screeching to a hault. Sparky could see his legs shaking as he stood where he had stopped. Sparky sighed making his way over to the dragon.

"Sit, now." he said.

Skipper did as told, folding his wings in.

Sparky did a quick check on his legs with a spell. "Hm… Nothing broken, though claws could use cutting back so they don't scrape the ground so much."

He looked up at Skipper. He could see that longing look in his eyes but at the same time… that look of fear… the memories that haunted him.

"Skipper… you know you don't have to fly."

"I know Sparky… I just… What Dusty said today to those reporters… I… I wish I could actually live up to it… not be this crippled dragon."

"That doesn't stop you from being a good teacher… It never did. What Dusty has done is proof, Skipper."

Skipper nodded, lowering his head a little.

"But there's still that part no one else knows…"

Sparky moved closer to Skipper, giving one of his front claws a gentle nuzzle.

"Easy now… It was a hard time… No one said you have to talk about it."

Skipper sighed. "Yes… but that doesn't excuse what I've done."

Sparky shook his head. "Skipper… You didn't know… You can't see the future… Don't blame yourself…"

Skipper nodded. "Right…" He looked off into the distance. "I… I guess I'm just worried… Dusty finds me a great war hero… yet… and yet…" he bit his lip, closing his eyes.

_Oh Skipper…_ Sparky kept close to his friend trying to bring him some comfort. "Shh…. I know… I know… It's okay…"

Skipper quieted, lowering his head to Sparky's level, giving a gentle nuzzle.

He nuzzled back. "I got you… It's alright… You're a good teacher Skip… and you ARE a hero... Don't ever doubt that. EVER."

Skipper smiled a little. "Thanks Sparky… You always seem to find the right words to say."

Sparky smiled back. "You're my friend… I'll always have your back Skip."

Skipper nodded. "And I'm forever grateful…" He closed his eyes again. "I really hope Dusty is going to be okay… tomorrow's the big leg."

The medic pony smiled. "He's a lot stronger than he looks… I know he'll find a way. You haven't taught him to lose now have you?"

"Celestia forbid the day I ever do that… He can fly high… I know for fact it's in him…" Skipper glanced up at the sky. "He may be an Earth Pony… but he has the heart and spirit of a Pegasus in him… I know he can soar if he would just try."

"He'll get there Skipper. He just needs to find his own path. Find a way to overcome the fear."

"Yes… he just needs time."

_I just hope it's soon…_

* * *

"And… done!"

Dusty sighed in relief from not having to stand still anymore. He was getting measured so he could get a suit made for the leg tomorrow. The temperatures in the Crystal Mountains were too much for any pony to handle without any cover.

Dusty got off the panel he was standing, giving a nod of thanks to the pony who was making his suit.

"It should be good and ready by tomorrow, got plenty of ponies working on the suits together."

"Thank you again miss…?"

"Stormy Skies, now if you'll excuse me I need to check in on the other suit makers." she trotted off. "See ya!"

Dusty smiled heading out of the building he was in. He wanted to have a look around Hollow Shades. The sun was starting to set and he had heard this place was really beautiful during the night time so he wanted to see if that was true.

"Hola corozon!"

_Hm?_

Dusty looked over to see El Chupacabra talking to Rochelle.

"Are you tired?" El Chupacabra asked the mare.

She raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

He grinned. "Cause you've been flying through my mind… nonstop."

"And why would I be tired flying through such a teeny tiny spec of space?" she scoffed, swishing her tail at him before trotting off.

"You can only pretend for so long!" El Chupacabra shouted at her, sighing a bit.

Dusty shook his head as he made his way over. "Hey, El Chu. What's the problem?"

El Chupacabra looked over to him giving a bit of a kicked puppy look.

"I am Icarus and she is the sun, I fly to close and I melt…"

"Maybe you're going about this the wrong way. Just start simple. All you have to do is walk up to her, open your mouth and say-"

"Hello."

Dusty and El Chupacabra looked to the right of them to see Ishani standing there. She had a warm smile on her face, the sun was gleaming off her golden glider feathers.

Dusty's eyes were wide as he looked at her. "Um… uh… whoa…" he gulped.

El Chupacabra looked at Dusty seeing he was stunned and knew very well why.

_Time to bail before this gets awkward._

"El Chupacabra!" El Chupacabra said in a fake voice before looking to Dusty. "I think someone is calling me I must go."

He immediately took off leaving Dusty alone with Ishani.

Ishani giggled. "I wanted to congratulate you on your success, you're doing very well for your first race Dusty."

Dusty gave a sheepish look, blushing a little. "T-Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. I mean come on, you were voted most aerodynamic by Clouds Dale Sports Illustrated and let me just say you are so aerodynamic."

Ishani blushed a little, giggling. "Thank you…"

Dusty smiled, gazing a little.

Ishani smiled back. "Say… have you ever seen Hollow Shades at night from above?"

"No, no I haven't."

Ishani turned around, spreading her wings. "Then, would you like to join me?"

Dusty's eyes lit up, readying his wings. "I'd be honored.

"Then let's go."

The two took to the skies, flying over the forests that surrounded the small town. Dusty watched Ishani graze the trees below her with her hooves, her wings catching light from the sun. Dusty sighed wistfully. _She's amazing…_

Ishani looked to him, smiling before flying over to be right beside him. Dusty blushed a little before clearing his throat.

"Must be nice to be home." Dusty started, trying to avoid any awkward silence.

Ishani nodded. "Well, it's complicated. I have many fans and they all expect me to win."

Dusty smiled. "Maybe this time you will."

Ishani giggled. She looked over the town, smiling as she saw the sun was finally starting to set and the moon was coming up.

"Watch." she said

Dusty did as told. He watched in awe as the sun disappeared and the forest began to light up with fireflies, the town also gleaming with its own lights.

"Wow… This is amazing… This place is amazing…"

"It really is and tomorrow, you fly over the magnificent Crystal Mountains."

Dusty gulped. "Oh, those tiny hills? Heh, that's nothing." _I wish._

"You like to fly low, don't you?"

Dusty grinned sheepishly. "Oh, well that's strategic, air density and all that other nonsense."

Ishani giggled. "You know, you could follow the Iron Compass."

"Iron Compass…?" _I've never heard of that._

"Yeah, railroad tracks, through valley in the mountains, so you can still fly low and have something to guide you."

Dusty looked to Ishani with a grateful look in his eyes. "Thanks Ishani…"

She smiled back. "Anytime."

He looked back at the town below, taking in the beauty. Ishani's smile faltered a little as she looked away from him for a moment so he wouldn't see.

_Please be careful tomorrow… _


	10. Betrayal

Every racer's nightmare is scaling the Crystal Mountains. Something that had been said many times throughout racing history. There were many reasons only the best of the best were allowed to be in the Wings Around Equestria Rally. This was the biggest of them all.

If you couldn't handle scaling these mountains, you might as well quit altogether. Dusty had been unsure of this part of the race since he heard about it. He found it daunting to have to scale such tall mountains and his fear of heights it just made it worse.

_It's a VERY bad idea to fly through them. The wind in those mountains could send you right on your way to crashing into one of the mountain sides. You gotta try flying higher. I know you can._

Dusty shook his head at the conversation he had with Skipper prior to speaking with Ishani. He decided to follow her advice instead and was following the railroad tracks. It was still freezing but his jumpsuit was keeping him warm. The winds were still harsh but he was still able to make his way through the area without having to be high up like everypony else.

He wasn't sure what place he was in, but all that mattered right now was getting to the Crystal Empire.

_So far so good… Hopefully it won't be too much long-_

Dusty gasped when he saw the tracks lead into a tunnel in the mountain. He knew flying through that tunnel would not be the wisest choice at the cost of a train possibly coming in while he was in it.

He knew he was left with only one choice. He looked upward at the mountains before him, taking a deep breath as he began his climb into the air.

He only got so far up before he looked down below him. Despite being near ground the fear kicked in again. His heart started racing, the world began spinning. He immediately flew back down, frustrated with himself. He made a landing in the snow, trying to catch his breath.

He was trembling from both being cold and scared. He knew that the only option left was to turn around… and give up. He looked up at the mountains, shaking his head at the thought of trying to scale them again. His eyes then landed on the tunnel.

… _No… I can't give up… not after coming this far._

Dusty got up, taking to the sky again. He built up speed before diving into the tunnel. He was glad for the amount of room he had, it was just a bit of a tight for keeping his wings fully extended.

He felt his heart stop for a moment when he heard the sound of a train whistle in the distance. He tried seeing further down the tunnel. Sure enough, on the other side he could make out the shape of train coming his way. He couldn't turn around since there wasn't room and either way he wouldn't be able to get away from the train in time.

He kept pushing forward, trying to go faster so he could get out of the tunnel before the train entered.

The conductor on the train could see Dusty coming. He gasped, quickly pulling the lever for the brakes. Both ponies were wide eyed as they got closer and closer to each other despite their efforts to avoid collision.

Just as Dusty was nearing the tunnel and the train right in view, he closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact… but nothing came.

It just went completely quiet. When he opened his eyes he found himself blinded by light that was shining off the clouds around him. He looked around, not seeing anything for a moment till what looked like a city made of crystal came into view.

_Is… that the Crystal Empire…?_

Dusty wasn't sure since he had never seen the place in his life. He looked around for the landing spot, relieved when he saw the runway come into view. He landed, looking around the rest area.

"Hello…?" he called out, hearing an echo of his voice.

_Okay… this is eerie… _

There was a few Crystal Ponies meditating nearby.

"Is this… where I'm supposed to be?" He asked them, feeling some fear. _Is this purgatory? I-I hope not. Or the afterlife? _

"That… is one of life's great questions." One of them said, opening their eyes.

Dusty's eyes grew wide as he gave a loud gasp jumping back. "I'm DEAD!" _I'm dead, oh my gosh I'm dead, I'M DEAD. Parts spread all over the mountain I'M DEAD!_

"Mr. Crophopper?" A very quiet voice asked. He turned around to see a pale yellow Pegasus with a long pink mane standing behind him. Her head was low looking at him shyly.

"Huh?"

"W-W-Welcome to the Crystal Empire." She practically whispered.

Dusty blinked. "I don't understand… Have the other racers left already?" He asked her, coming closer. She gave a squeak.

"N-No-No. The other racers haven't arrived yet… Y-You're…" She took a deep breath as if she was trying to work up the nerve. "You're in first place." She smiled, holding her head up, feeling a little more confident.

Dusty blinked in surprise before grinning. "Really!?"

"Really." She smiled. "You're ahead of everyone."

"AWESOME!" He cheered running around a bit. First place, he had FIRST PLACE he was ahead of everyone. Even Ripslinger.

_YEAH! FIRST PLACE! I'M IN FIRST PLACE! OH MY CELESTIA! I'M AHEAD OF EVERYONE!_

_THANK YOU TINY TUNNEL!_

The Pegasus giggled a bit watching him. "I can take you to the rest area if you want."

"Yeah that'd be great miss…?"

She took another deep breath. "F-Fluttershy…. I-I'm wi-with Princess Twilight."

"Awesome." He smiled. "Nice name."

Fluttershy smiled a little. "T-thank you… Congrats."

"Heh… Thanks."

* * *

"HE FLEW THROUGH A WHAT!?" Ripslinger screamed.

"A TUNNEL!?" Bulldog exclaimed stunned. The cropduster pony who kept near the ground? Going through a tunnel?

"That is crazy!" Rochelle scoffed.

"Si!" El Chu quickly got next to her, as she rolled her eyes with a small groan. "Crazy like a firefox!"

_Ugh… Here we go…_ Rochelle thought, giving him a warning look.

Dusty was surrounded by reporters, filming him, taking his picture and asking questions.

"Did working on the farm make you stronger?"

"Well I wouldn't say that…"

"You were born to farm, but you have artificial wings, how did you get them?" another asked.

"I had an operation when I was a foal, nothing major, and it was worth it." Dusty flapped his wings a little to emphasize it. "Doesn't hurt either."

"You're in first place now, how do you feel about that?"

"It feels great… Though to be honest…" He paused laughing, shaking his head. "I'm just happy I fit through that tunnel hehe. Lemme tell ya, if you're ever in a tight squeeze just-" Dusty went quiet as he saw Ishani trotting to her hangar, something green and black on her wings catching the light. "... Excuse me guys."

He trotted after her.

"Crazy day today huh?"

Ishani stopped dead in her tracks gasping. "Oh, yeah... " She looked to him, trying to smile. "Amazing win for you today, quite a risk you took."

Dusty was frowning at her. "Ahuh… Say, aren't those feathers Sky Slycer model fives?" He asked, looking at them closely.

Ishani swallowed hard, feeling a pang of guilt. "Y-yeah, I suppose they are." She stammered nervously.

"Aren't those made exclusively for Ripslinger's team?" Dusty asked, raising an eyebrow trying to fight the anger that was growing. _Give her a chance to speak… Control it…._

"A-Are they?"

"Yeah, they are." He said coolly.

Ishani frowned lowering her head. "Dusty… I-"

"Is this what your goal was!?"

"No! Of course not-"

"You could've gotten me killed out there today!" He stomped his hoof hard, snorting a little.

"I wouldn't ever want to hurt you!" She cried.

"Why!?"

Ishani bit her lip feeling horrible now. She wished she could tell him, she really did. "... It's complicated okay… I really thought you'd just turn around…"

Dusty snorted turning his back to her. "Well you were wrong about me…" He started to walk away as he glanced back, giving her a cold look. "And I was wrong about you…"

Ishani lowered her head walking to her hangar, trying to hide the tears that now were in her eyes. _I shouldn't have ever listened to Ripslinger…_

Dusty trotted past Ripslinger and smirked a little. "Oh hey, Rip. Thanks for the win!" He called as he passed.

Ripslinger snarled. "That little…!"

"That little, what?"

Ripslinger bit his tongue seeing Prince Shining Armor in view. "... Nothing, your highness."

Shining Armor nodded. "Good, now go get rested like everypony else."

Shining Armor trotted after the crowds following Dusty, his wife, Princess Cadence, joining him midway.

Ripslinger snorted.

_Stupid farmer… _


	11. Compadres

"He's been doing amazing Princess Celestia." Twilight wrote aloud as she watched the racers take off from the Crystal Empire, Dusty in the lead.

"Dusty Crophopper has been inspiring so many ponies, he's been the talk all around Equestria as a working class hero and an example for Artificial Pegasi." She sighed, smiling. "He really is showing they can be more than what they born to do."

She finished her letter, having Spike send it off as she opened another scroll and started recording the events so far in the race.

_I really wish Rainbow Dash could see this. _

* * *

The leg was short and Dusty had no problem keeping his lead. All the way from the Crystal Empire to Vanhoover he kept ahead of all the racers. He was feeling good about himself and feeling like a true racer.

Once he was in he made it a priority to radio the others back at home to see how they were doing.

"Really showing them how it's done out there Dusty." Skipper said with a grin.

"Thanks Skip… We head out over the ocean on the west coast of Equestria tomorrow, you were stationed there for awhile weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Got any advice?"

"During the battle against King Sombra, the Wrenches had to fly through some heavy storms on the sea. The waves will be your biggest obstacle, if I were you it'd be time to stallion up and fly higher."

"Got it…"

"Hey, Dusty." Dottie chimed in. "We got a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Dusty asked with a grin.

"Oh! Oh! Let me tell him!" Chug said excitedly.

"Alright got ahead."

"Okay we're… um…"

Dottie shook her head. "We're going…" she started.

"To… um…"

"Las..."

It clicked in Chug's head and Dottie and him said it at the same time.

"Las Pegasus! We're going to meet you in Las Pegasus!"

Dusty gasped. "Really?"

"Yep, we got tickets for an air ferry to fly us over, one that's big enough for Skipper to ride on."

"How did you score that?"

"We sold all your merchandise! Got us enough money to afford them!"

"Go Team Dusterino!" Sparky cheered.

"That's great! You sure you'll be okay Skipper?"

"Yep, somepony else is doing the flying, so I'll be fine, we'll see you there… and one more thing Dusty."

"Hm?"

"I'm proud of you."

Dusty smiled. "Thanks… Wing Dragon."

"Well, we better go get ready, we'll talk to you later."

Dusty nodded, turning of the radio. He decided to go out and stretch his legs. Though his peaceful walk was cut short when he heard some crashing and somepony shrieking.

He galloped over to see El Chupacabra barreling out of his hangar with a bunch of cider barrels falling out and mare with a white coat and purple mane had gotten knocked over.

"Whoa, El Chu, where's the fire?" Dusty asked, walking over to the mare, helping her up.

El Chupacabra looked at Dusty wide eyed. "IT IS IN MY SOUL!"

The mare Dusty was helping shook her head. "He's been drinking one too many barrels of cider."

_Oh boy… _Dusty thought.

El Chupacabra struck a pose. "Tonight, I shall win the heart of Ms. Rochelle!"

He swished his cape before galloping off.

"He's been going on about it since he got here…" the mare scoffed. "He's not gonna get anywhere with the way he's going about it."

"I think he just needs a little help… Think you could lend a hoof?"

"If it'll get him to stop making a racket, sure."

"Alright, I'm Dusty by the way."

"Rarity. How do you suppose?"

They could already hear El Chupacabra whooping and hollering and singing some fast song that was irritating the other ponies.

"Get his Wing Pony… and a Mariachi band if you can."

Rarity nodded, galloping off to do so.

Dusty hurried over to where El Chupacabra was. He head a radio and singing his heart out to Rochelle… who had closed the doors of her hangar on him. Dusty quickly located the chord of the radio, getting in position. He waited until he saw Rarity coming with the Wing Pony and band behind her.

_Huh… she actually did it. Impressive. _

Soon as she was close enough he pulled the chord, which caught El Chupacabra off guard.

"Que paso?" He looked over to Dusty confused.

"Dusty, what are you doing?!"

Dusty grinned as the band and Wing pony hurried over to him, the pony setting up a candle, while the band started to play.

"Low and slow." Dusty said quietly winking.

Rarity quickly made a sign that said "Mas Suave" on it, holding it up for El Chupacabra to see.

It clicked in El Chupacabra's head as he began to sing the with band a much slower version of the song he had been singing.

"I'm just a love machine and I won't work for nobody but you… I'll only work for you baby…"

Rochelle started peeking her head out of her hangar as the song continued, finding herself enticed.

"My voltage regulator cools when I'm dancing next to you, electricity starts to flow and my indicator starts to gloooow."

Dusty and Rarity swayed to the music, smiling as they saw the song was working. El Chupacabra got down on one hoof, looking at Rochelle with sincerity in his eyes.

"I'm just love a machine and I won't work for nobody but you."

Rochelle smiled gently gazing at him. _He meant it… _

"Monsieur El Chu…" she whispered.

He smiled. "Buenos noches, hermosa…"

She giggled. She whispered something quietly, the only word El Chupacabra could make out was "romantic" or least he was sure anyway. After that, she closed her hangar, going in to rest.

"Um… was that good thing or a bad thing?"

"I think it was good." Dusty said with a grin. He looked to Rarity. "Your thoughts?"

"I think it was lovely, I believe you've won her heart."

El Chupacabra smiled. "Thank you both…"

Rarity nodded before trotting off to tend to other things. Dusty stuck with El Chupacabra, walking with him back to his hangar.

"Hey, I was glad to help."

"I'm forever in your debt compadre. If you ever need me, I will be there for you."

"Compadre…" Dusty said, smiling a little. "I like that."

El Chupacabra nodded. "Now, rest amigo, we got a big day tomorrow."

Dusty nodded, heading off to his own hangar.

_A big day indeed._

* * *

_This time I'll be sure he can't fly for good._

Ripslinger glared at Dusty who was standing in the front lines with El Chupacabra right beside him… who was getting showered with kisses by Rochelle.

He shook his head.

_None of my business. _

He looked to Ned and Zed. "You two know what to do?"

They nodded.

"You got it boss. "Ned answered."

"Good, he's all yours."

The trumpet was blown and the racers took off. Unlike the past few legs, this one required them to use their radio headsets heavily to keep track of where they were on the ocean. Without them… any pony flying over would be a lost pony.

Which was key in Ned and Zed's plans. Once they were out far enough on the ocean, they made their move. They flew ahead of the others, spotting Dusty right below them. Ned looked to Zed giving a nod.

The two flew down, catching Dusty off guard. Ned hit Dusty in the back as Zed took off his radio headset, throwing it into the ocean.

Dusty's eyes went wide as he gasped. "MY RADIO!"

Ned and Zed quickly bailed as Dusty desperately tried to salvage his radio with no luck. Diving into the water to retrieve was out of the question with his wings. He didn't want to possibly damage them. He was going to have to fly blind from here on.

He gulped as he continued the course… unsure if he was going the right way. All he could see was ocean and Equestria off in the distance. He called out a few times for help but it was no use. No one was around… and some of the feathers in his wings were starting to give out.

He started to panic.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE!"

A screech pierced the air, scaring Dusty a little. He looked behind him to see a gray and black griffon with a silver helmet with blue lightning bolts on it behind him.

"Unknown rider, unknown rider, you've entered a restricted air space, identify yourself. Why have you not been responding to radio contact?"

"I-I'm Dusty Crophopper. S-Someone took off my headset, my feathers are starting to give out, I need help."

"Then you best follow us." said another griffon who appeared beside him who looked exactly like the other one but with a red helmet. "There are no bingo fields around here."

"Bingo fields…?"

"Places to land, follow us to Flysenhower, you can make a landing there and we can get you fixed up."

_Flysenhower…? As in… the base of the Jolly Wrenches?!_

Dusty followed the griffons, his eyes widening when he saw what appeared to be a moving island.

"I-Is that it?"

"Yep, that's where we're gonna land."

Dusty's eyes shrunk a little. "B-But that runway is MOVING! Runways aren't supposed to move!"

"I don't see how you have a choice." The one with the red helmet commented.

"We'll set you up on the glide path and you should be able to make a smooth landing."

"O-Okay."

Dusty followed the griffons around the island.

_Okay… moving runway… moving runway…_

He looked ahead to see the runway in view. "There it is!"

"Alright, prepare to start your trot."

"O-Okay- I don't think I'm ready yet can we go around one more time-?"

"NO TIME! TROT!"

Dusty did as told, make a rough landing on the runway. He panicked a little and saw himself on a collision course with other griffons and ponies. He closed his eyes bracing for impact… not realizing there was a net that caught him and stopped him from crashing into the others.

He opened one eye and sighed in relief as the griffons and ponies around him cheered.

"We got you Crophopper!"

The griffons who had lead him to Flysenhower introduced themselves as Echo and Bravo before leading Dusty below deck.

"Let's get you fixed up and ready to go, you're way behind." Echo said.

"Thanks guys, you saved my tail out there." Dusty replied, giving a grateful look.

"Victory!" Bravo cheered.

"Victory!" Dusty repeated.

As they made their way inside, there was something that caught Dusty's attention. It was a frame that had pictures of various of what he could assume were other Jolly Wrenches.

"What's that?" Dusty asked.

"The Jolly Wrenches Wall of Fame, every flyer, every mission." Bravo answered.

Dusty immediately began scanning the wall for Skipper.

"Skipper… Skipper…"

Finally he saw a picture of the dragon, flying in the sky.

"Ah! There he is-"

He stopped short when he noticed something… There was only one medal and mission listed under Skipper. Dusty blinked back confusion as he looked at it.

"What…? Why… Why is there only one mission…?"

Echo and Bravo gave a confused look at Dusty.

"Pardon…?" Echo asked.

Dusty shook his head. "Nevermind… let's get me fixed up… lead the way."

The griffons nodded, leading the stallion away from the Wall of Fame… but the thought still bugged him.

_Only one mission…? That can't be right… Right?_


	12. The Truth

"Chug how much did you pack!?" Dottie exclaimed looking at the pile of footage. "We're only going for two days!"

Dottie, Chug, Sparky and Skipper were getting ready to leave for Las Pegasus and were boarding the ferry that had come to pick them up.

"I've never really been out of our part of Equestria before, gotta be sure I got everything. Whatever you do don't drink the water in Las Pegasus!" Chug exclaimed as he got on with his luggage.

Dottie chuckled rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say Chug."

Skipper was finishing up his packing when he heard the radio go off.

"This is Dusty Crophopper to Propwash Junction."

Skipper hurried over answering it. "Dusty, good to hear from you, we're just about to head off to Las Pegasus. Good thing you got there when you did, storm's a brewing-"

"I'm not in Las Pegasus, I'm with the Jolly Wrenches."

Skipper's eyes widened as he swallowed hard, a pang of guilt forming. _If they showed him that blasted wall…._ "You're on the Flysenhower?"

"Yeah, they're getting me fixed up. By the way I saw the Wall of Fame and you only have one mission listed-"

"Dusty! You have to get moving, if you wanna get ahead of the storm, you have to fly UP! You can't go through it-"

"That can't be right though, it's a mistake right-"

"DUSTY! Listen to me, get ABOVE THE STORM-" Skipper really didn't want to talk about this, right now, it was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

Dusty was shocked at the tone in his voice and found himself barking back, saying something he didn't expect to say.

"Skipper… did you only fly one mission!? Is that… Is that true?!"

Skipper was shocked at this question and didn't realize he was growling at his student.

"...Yes…" He finally sighed. "...It's true…"

Dusty was silent on the other end. "... But… But all those stories…"

"Crophopper." One of the Wrenches called looking in. "Weather's acting up, you need to get moving."

"W-Wait! Let me finish-"

"No, you don't go now, you're stuck with us until the storm passes. Now MOVE!"

Dusty was pulled away from the radio. He could still hear Skipper calling to him but he knew he wouldn't be able to answer back. He was brought to the upper deck. The rain was coming down in sheets. He was soaked as soon as he stepped out onto the runway.

"Alright Dusty, we got the runway all cleared for you to take off on, go at top speed and take to the skies and get above the storm!" Bravo instructed

Dusty nodded, taking his position.

"Go win it for the Wrenches Dusty, Volo Pro Veritas."

Dusty closed his eyes focusing before taking off to the sky. Fighting against the winds and the rain. But his mind heavy with questions. Actually just one.

_Skipper… What aren't you telling me…?_

The stories he was told echoed in his mind.

_The Fight against Sombra._

_The Battle of Cloudsdale._

_The fight at Vanhoover harbor._

_Why did he tell me all those… If he only flew one mission…?_

Dusty kept mulling over the thoughts as he flew over the ocean, not really keeping track where he was. His mind was all focused on what he had just discovered… and he wanted answers. Badly.

His thoughts were cut short as a lightning bolt struck near him.

He gasped, and got startled when a wave clipped his wing.

"I gotta get above the storm…" he told himself as he tried to fly up… only to be met with more lightning bolts… and a giant wave that was coming right at him.

His eyes widen with fear as the wave engulfed him. He flew right through it… but his wings gave out and he found himself going down.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! I'M GOING DOWN!" He shouted in his radio, quickly giving out coordinates before water came over him. He held his breath as he was under, quickly trying to paddle his way back up, only to be engulfed by another wave.

He broke the surface again, but found himself being held down by his wings. He gasped for air, desperation in his eyes.

"H-Help…" he gasped before he went under again.

He looked above to see the lightning striking the water. He felt himself losing consciousness… he closed his eyes… feeling weak.

_Help… please..._

There was sounds coming from above as somepony dived in with a harness. The pony was part of the rescue team that was sent to find him who had gotten his radio call. As Dusty was retrieved from the water, he was unconscious at this point… or so they thought.

The last thing he heard before everything went dark was:

"He's never going to fly again."

* * *

"Ripslinger, what are you thoughts on the current situation with Dusty Crophopper?" a reporter asked Ripslinger at the resting area in Las Pegasus.

Ripslinger gave his best sad look. "He was a great stallion who soared above the clouds of mediocrity." he sniffled a little. "We all feel sorry for what has happened to him.

He smirked. "Excuse me." he said as he trotted off with Ned and Zed behind him. "Too bad he's most likely grounded for life."

"You!" somepony called out.

Ripslinger looked to see El Chupacabra approaching him, snorting at him.

"Senior Dusty has ten times the heart that you ever had!" he shouted.

"And ten times the integrity!"

Ripslinger looked to see Ishani on his left, a cold glare fixed in her eyes, tears present in them.

"Says the Pegasus with the shiny new feathers. How much integrity did those cost you, sweet heart?"

Tears slipped out of her eyes as she answered. "Too much… You used to be a great champion… how the mighty have fallen."

She turned away, swishing her tail at him.

El Chupacabra snorted at him. "You're not even worthy of a cape swish." El Chupacabra said as he turned away leaving.

Ripslinger rolled his eyes.

_Really?_

Commotion was heard as a rescue team came in, carrying Dusty in a net. Immediately, ponies began to gather around him along with Skipper and the others who had just arrived. They all looked in horror as Dusty was lowered to the ground. His wings bent and broken and his body bruised in various areas.

"Oh Celestia…" Twilight whispered as she got a look at him.

"Get him inside!" Dottie ordered.

No pony hesitated in doing what Dottie told. Fluttershy and Apple Jack hurried over, picking up Dusty and bringing him into the makeshift clinic.

Dottie began examining him and his wings… she frowned at the results.

"This isn't good…" she whispered.

A coughing noise was heard from Dusty. All attention was turned to him as he slowly opened his eyes.

Twilight stood in his view. "Dusty? Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah…" he answered, coughing. "Where… Where am I…?"

"Las Pegasus, you're in the clinic right now… You're injured… We were just waiting on the results.." She explained giving him a worried look. "How do you feel?"

He lowered his head, trying to fight back a sob. "Weak…"

_Poor thing… _Twilight gently brought one of her wings around him. "It's alright… You've been through a lot…" She looked over to Dottie. "Dottie…? How bad is it…?"

Dottie sighed as she looked at the x-rays of his wings and of him. "His body mainly sustained bruises and some minor internal bleeds that can be fixed with magic… but his wings…" she looked over to where she had them set down. "They're… they're too far gone."

Dusty followed her gaze, a look of horror in his eyes as he saw his wings were completely bent and the harness was busted.

"My wings…"

Dottie lowered her head. "It's over… I'm sorry…"

Dusty closed his eyes, laying his head back down.

Twilight frowned bringing a blanket over him stepping back. "Poor thing…"

"He got so far too…" Apple Jack commented.

"He was amazing." Fluttershy said quietly.

Dusty sighed, looking around the room. He could see all of Twilight's council that was on the spot team was present, El Chupacabra was there, his team from Propwash… and Skipper. He fixed a bit of a glare on Skipper.

_I want answers._

Dusty was silent for a moment before he spoke. "One mission." he started "So much for Volo Pro Veritas."

Skipper lowered his head a bit. "... Can we talk… Alone?" He gave the rest of the ponies a look.

The ponies nodded, leaving the room… all but Sparky who was looking at Skipper with a worried look.

Skipper gave a gentle look. "You too Sparky…"

Sparky nodded before leaving the room. Dusty sat up, looking Skipper directly in the eyes.

Skipper sighed as he started to think back to the memory.

"My first flight as a Jolly Wrench was at Horseshoe Bay, during the Discord War. It was a recon mission, a milk run. My squadron was all rookies, razor sharp. I should know, I trained them. All was well until one of my trainees, Lucas, pointed out an enemy sea serpent that was below us, that we could easily take it out. I told him no reminding him of our objective… but the others insisted."

Skipper lowered his head. "I should've never listened to them… I agreed and we went in for a closer look… it was too late to turn back once we saw what was really down there… it was the whole enemy fleet."

Dusty's eyes widened in horror.

Skipper closed his eyes. "We all went down… burned right of the sky… I… I was the only survivor found… I was told my whole squadron had drowned…" He looked Dusty right in the eyes. "They all died… under my command… after that… I… I just couldn't bring myself to fly again…"

Dusty frowned, he couldn't imagine being with someone once second and then seeing them die before his eyes. He didn't want to. "Skipper…"

Skipper's eyes narrowed. "Let me ask you something… If you knew about my past… Would you still have wanted me to train you?"

Dusty was silent, but shook his head. _I had to be talked into even asking him in the first place… If I knew he got a bunch of dragons killed… I wouldn't have even thought once about it… _

Skipper sighed. "I'm sorry… Dusty…"

Dusty laid back down resting his head on his hooves. "I'm tired… Excuse me…"

Skipper nodded, leaving the room, feeling ashamed.

_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… _

Dusty frowned to himself, curling up a bit, hissing some from the pain of his injuries. _I… I don't know what to think anymore…_

He closed his eyes, biting down on his lip to hold back a sob.

_I should've never entered this race in the first place. They were all right…_

_I wasn't built or born for this… I never was._

A small sob got out.

_I should've listened to Dottie… _


	13. The Final Stretch

Dusty had been left to rest, to have time to take everything in. Dottie sighed in worry as she approached the room with Chug beside her, looking in. She hated seeing Dusty hurt, seeing him like this was painful. Chug nudged her a bit and she went in, approaching Dusty's bed.

"Dusty?" She called softly. "Are you awake?"

Dusty had his back turned to her on the bed he was resting on. He raised his head a little but then lowered it, sighing.

"Can you believe it? He hasn't been straight with me this whole time… least you were honest… you were right… I wasn't built for this… I should've listened…"

Dottie went over to him, sitting down so she was eye level with him. "Dusty… If you HAD listened to me… I would've never forgiven myself… The Skipper may have been wrong for what he did… But he was right about you…" She gently tilted his head up, smiling gently. "You're not a crop duster… You're a racer… And now… all of Equestria knows that."

Dusty looked at her in surprise before smiling a little, a small tear getting out. Chug came over, an encouraging smile on his face. _Oh guys… _

"Thanks Dottie… that means a lot… but…" he frowned. "I've gone as far as I can, look at me I'm busted up and so are my wings…"

"Yes, look at you." said a voice from outside.

The three looked over to see El Chupacabra standing at the door, with the framework for artificial wings next to him.

Dusty blinked recognizing the model. "Say… Aren't those the wings of the Shooting Stars?" he asked as he sat up a little.

"When the War of Discord happened, Shooting Star Artificial Pegasi came to help my home. They did not ask questions, they just came and helped because that is what compadres do."

Dusty smiled. "Thanks El Chu-Wait…" He blinked seeing his Wing Pony go by. "What's that?"

"My lunch, don't even think about touching it." El Chupacabra said with a bit of a snort before a grin came on his face. "But the wings are yours."

"El Chu-"

"Sh Sh Silencio… You helped me with my matters of the heart, now, we are here to help you."

"We?"

Rochelle came up beside El Chu. "Oui. Good luck tomorrow Dusty, I am so proud to compete with you." She beamed, setting down a box of medical supplies, before stepping back. "Something to help in case you need a boost of strength."

Other racers came filing in, each giving their gifts. Bulldog was next, presenting a new radio headset. "You're a good egg Dusty, here's a radio device in case… in case you're all alone and need a friend." he said, doing his best not to cry again.

Dusty chuckled a bit nodding. "Thank you Bulldog."

"Here's a set of leg braces, winds can be rough on an injured body." said the racer Little King as he came by setting the container down.

"It's an honor to fly beside you." Tsubasa added as he too set down supplies.

Soon enough there was a pile, everyone had contributed something to help get Dusty back in the race. Dottie took inventory of everything unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"This is FANTASTIC! Looks like the only thing you need now are-"

"New feathers?" Ishani came forward, nudging a container with the feathers she had before in them. "How about some Sky Slycer model fives?"

Dusty looked at the feathers wide eye. "But Ishani, these are yours… You could still win the race."

The Hollow Shades champion grinned a little. "Oh I intend to…" She stretched out her wings showing her gold feathers. "But with my old feathers… These… Didn't really suit me. I think you'll have better luck with them."

Dusty smiled, a grateful look in his eyes. "Thanks Ishani…" he looked to Dottie. "So Dottie, can you fix me?"

She grinned levitating one of her wrenchs over. "Is Ripslinger a jerk?"

Dusty laughed. "Yes!"

Twilight came over with her council. "Need a hoof or two?" she asked.

Dottie nodded, as Sparky also trotted over. "Yeah, we'll need all the help we can get. Let's get him ready to race!"

Everypony hurried back into the clinic to help get Dusty fixed up. They spent the whole day getting his wings ready and getting him healed.

During that, Chug was looking over racing records of Ripslinger winning each of his first Wings Around Equestria races… when something caught his attention. He grinned as he hurried over to Dusty to tell him what he discovered.

The next morning, Dusty left the clinic, geared up and ready, determination in his eyes. He wasn't giving up. _Anyone who thinks I will… They can watch me win…_

"It's him." one pony whispered.

"Dusty…"

"He's back."

Ripslinger saw him and growled, storming over. "Bolting on new parts doesn't change who you are…" He got up in Dusty's face, sniffing him a little. "I can still smell the farm on you."

Dusty smirked, laughing.

"You know what? I finally get it." he got close to Ripslinger's face. "You are afraid. Of getting beat. BY A CROP DUSTER!" A glare was now fixed in his eyes. "Well check six, cause I'm coming." he snorted before walking off.

Ripslinger growled. "He's going to pay… I swear he'll be a pile of bones when I'm done with him…!"

Dottie and the others were waiting near the runway for Dusty. "We'll see you in Canterlot…" Dottie smiled.

"Good luck!"

Dusty nodded as he made his way to where the other racers were going.

Chug smiled. "You gotta hand it to him, he never gives up."

Skipper overheard this. He was sitting alone keeping his head down. _Might as well stay here… I'm a failure as a teacher…_

"Skipper?"

Skipper saw Sparky standing before him. "You coming? The ship is ready to leave."

"I think it's best… If I just stay here…" He murmured looking away.

Sparky looked shocked but he lower his head, respecting Skipper's wishes. "O-Okay…" he walked away leaving the dragon alone.

_Sorry Sparky…. I think I've been enough trouble for you and for my own student…_

"We're gonna end this once and for all."

_Hm?_

Skipper looked outside the hangar to see Ripslinger talking with Ned and Zed.

"He won't see it coming." Ripslinger said with a smirk. "Ready for some fun, boys?"

The two stallions nodded, grinning. "It's party time."

Ripslinger lead the way to the runway, the two following after him.

Skipper growled a bit. _They're plotting something… They won't get away with it…_

_Not if I can help it._

* * *

The race had begun. Each of the racers took off in pairs with Dusty being the last on his own. However, due the fact he didn't finish the last leg due to losing his radio he was penalized with a delay in his launch.

He readied himself as he saw the clock get closer to zero. He closed his eyes, focusing on his goal. The crowd started counting down.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

_Zero!_

Dusty shot down the runway taking the skies. He flapped his wings hard, doing all he could to get caught up with the other racers. In time, he found himself passing each one till he finally got to the one he was after when he reached the Badlands.

Ripslinger.

_I'm not letting him get ahead of me…. Never again…._

"Hey boss, he's not giving up." Zed said, getting Ripslinger's attention, looking below him.

He smirked. "We're out of camera range… Time to start the plan."

They swooped in on all sides of Dusty. Ned and Zed on his sides while Ripslinger was above him.

"Hey, farm boy!" Ned shouted.

"Time to plow the fields!" Zed added.

Ripslinger shoved hard on Dusty with his front hooves, causing him to hit some of the rocks.

"You've run out of air space Crophopper."

"Augh!"

Dusty tried getting out of it but he had nowhere to move.

_No… come on!_

A roar filled the skies as a shadow came over the group. In a split moment, Ripslinger was knocked off Dusty by a large blue tail.

"ACK!"

"GET YOUR HOOVES OFF OF HIM!"

Dusty quickly pulled up, looking to what knocked Ripslinger off, his eyes widening.

"SKIPPER!?"

"I'll take Rip! You take Ned and Zed!" he ordered.

Dusty nodded and turned, speeding ahead, trying to get the two racers off his back. _C'mon…. C'mon…_

Ripslinger growled as he tried slamming into Skipper. "Buzz off ya old lizard!"

Skipper growled as Ripslinger clipped his wing a little. "Oh, now you've done it."

Skipper flew back. "Say hello the Jolly Wrench Dragon Punishment!" He took aim before breathing fire and burning the end of Ripslinger's tail.

Rip yelped flying back making sure it wasn't still burning. "YOU'RE CRAZY!"

Skipper smirked. "That's right."

Dusty pulled up next to him, Ned and Zed still on his tail. "I can't shake them!"

"Use the rocks!" Skipper instructed.

Dusty nodded, flying through some of the rock formations, Ned and Zed hot on his tail.

The two tried to keep up, Dusty slid sideways through a set of rocks as they tried to chase after…

Becoming stuck. "Oof!"

"OW!" They struggled and yelped as two smaller rocks hit them on the head. They were stuck and stuck good.

Dusty laughed pulling up, beside his mentor. "Not bad for a cropduster!" Skipper laughed.

"Haha and not bad for an old time that doesn't FLY!"

Skipper smirked. "I may be old, but least I'm not afraid of heights."

Dusty laughed. "Oh good one!"

SHIIIIIING!

Skipper let out a roar as Ripslinger cut his tail with his Sky Slycer model five feathers.

Ripslinger smirked. "They call them Sky Slycers for a reason!" he shouted as he flew off.

Dusty gasped in horror as he saw the cut on his tail.

"Oh no… Skipper are you okay?"

Skipper gave a grin. "You kidding? I feel great!"

"But Skipper, your tail!"

"I'll live, go show that pony what you're made of."

Dusty hesitated before giving a nod and taking off after Ripslinger. The desert terrain of the Badlands slowly faded into grasslands and eventually the forest terrain of the Everfree forest.

Soon as they were flying over the trees, Dusty had caught up to Ripslinger. He came up beside him, taking Ripslinger by surprise.

"What?!" Ripslinger growled.

Dusty gave him a side glance and a smirk. "Hi."

Ripslinger snorted at him. "I'm not losing to you, farmer."

Ripslinger gave his wings a mighty flap, speeding off into the distance.

Dusty gasped, trying to do the same. "Come on, come on!" he yelled, flapping his wings hard, only to find they were at their limit to how fast they could take him. "NO!"

He watched as Ripslinger disappeared off into the distance.

"No, no, NO!" Dusty felt defeated. He couldn't keep up… It was over.

_Wait…_ He looked up at the sky, seeing the tunnel of clouds that was the highway of the sky.

_Tailwinds like you've never flown..._

"Roger that Skip." He whispered, remembering the words of his mentor. He flew upward, repeating to himself not to look down. Halfway up, he did and he could feel his fear kicking in. He closed his eyes, fighting it as he flew higher and higher.

Before he knew it, he broke through the clouds flying above them. He was caught off guard by the winds that blew behind him, sending him flying at alarming speeds. It was terrifying at first but then a grin crossed his face. He started laughing as he soared with the wind.

"OH YEEAAAAAH!" he yelled to heavens as he flew around. "WOOO HOOO!"

_I did it! I DID IT! _

He shook his head, looking down below.

_Now for one last thing to do. _

He flew further till he could see Ripslinger down below him and Canterlot was in view.

_Alright… Time to eat my dust!_

Dusty dove down through the clouds, following after Ripslinger to the finish line. Everyone gasped when they saw Dusty come into view behind Ripslinger. The tension was high as the two approached the finish line.

"The two are neck and neck it's anyone's race!" Luna shouted.

Ripslinger smirked, believing he was the victor, tilting to the side a bit when the cameras started flashing. "Get my good side boys!"

Dusty took his chance. He flew in beside Risplinger before barrel rolling over him. Everything seemed to stand still… Until Dusty sped across the finish line. The crowd went wild.

Ripslinger cried out in shock. He couldn't believe it. "NO!"

"YES!"

"The winner is DUSTY CROPHOPPER!" Luna called out as the two came upon the run way.

Dusty landed with ease… Ripslinger…

Missed, winding up in a pile of trash.

"GAH!"

_Serves him right. _Dusty thought.

He looked around as all the crowds cheered.

"For the first time in history an Earth Pony has won the Wings Around Equestria Rally!" Luna announced. Everyone went wild, all going towards Dusty to congratulate him. Ponies were all cheering his name, praising him for his success. They made room for his team to come greet him.

"Way to show him Dustmiester!" Chug cheered as he gave his friend a hug.

Dusty laughed hugging back. "Thanks Chug, great tip about Ripslinger leaning in to the camera's." He grinned.

Dottie when she got a chance, nuzzled her friend, happy he was safe. "You did it Dusty… You really did it!"

He smiled at her. "I couldn't have done it without you Dottie."

She chuckled. "Anything for my best friend."

The other racers landed, trotting up and congratulating him.

The last one to do so being Ishani.

"Equestria has a new champion… and so do I…" She smiled, giving a bow.

Dusty smiled back. "Thanks Ishani… For everything."

There was some ponies acting up as something else flew over head.

"Who's that?"

They looked up to see Skipper flying in, giving Dusty a proud look.

Dusty went up to him as soon as he landed.

"Skipper!"

He smiled, giving his student a brush on the back with his wing. "You really showed them Dusty… You soared."

Dusty smiled giving his mentor a quick nuzzle. "Thanks Skip… I had an amazing teacher to show me how." He grinned.

Skipper chuckled. "I learned a lot more from you than you'll ever learn from me…"

Twilight came galloping over with her council right behind her… and someone else that immediately made Dusty get down on one knee. Princess Celestia.

Twilight giggled. "Oh Dusty…"

"It's alright Twilight, he's just being polite." Celestia said as she walked over to Dusty, tipping his chin up with one hoof, giving a gentle smile. "Stand tall."

Dusty stood up quickly, standing straight. "Y-your majesty…"

"You did something amazing Dusty Crophopper. Despite what others told, despite being so different… you defied that meaning… you defied the destiny you were born with."

She eyed his cutie mark. He looked at it as well before looking back at her.

"I remember the day I got my mark… ponies thought it wasn't a real racing number. They just took it as another sign of being a crop duster since it had a D with the 7…"

Celestia smiled. "You found your true destiny. Don't ever forget this day, because I will not be anytime soon."

"And neither will I."

Luna came forward, joining her sister, giving Dusty a proud look. "You truly are amazing, Dusty Crophopper."

Dusty smiled, he could hardly believe it. He not only won… but now he was speaking with the Princesses. "Thank you… Thank you so much…"

They nodded before looking to the crowds.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, meet our champion of this years Wings Around Equestria Rally, Dusty Crophopper!" They announced.

The crowds cheered again, shouting Dusty's name.

"Dusty Crophopper! Dusty Crophopper!"

Skipper smiled, lowering his head so he could get Dusty on it, presenting him to everypony around.

Dusty looked around, savoring this moment in time. He finally got his dream, he had made new friends and everyone now knew who he was… and that he finally proved one thing he wanted to prove.

He could do more than what he was built for.


	14. Closing Remarks

After the race, Dusty took time to rest and heal completely. When he was all better, he was taken to Flysenhower for more training and was given the title Honorary Jolly Wrench for all he had accomplished and the efforts he had put into the Wings Around Equestria Rally.

The day he stepped onto the runway at Canterlot was more than just a step into history for him, it was a step into what would become his new life.

Dusty is still racing now, even to this day and probably will continue to do so for the rest of his life.

And so… our tale comes to a close.

Thank you all for coming tonight to listen to Dusty's tale.

A good evening to you all… my children of the night.

Princess Luna

**The End**

**A/N: If you want to see the events of Dusty on the Flysenhower like it was in the end of the movie, check out the story A Wrench in the Plans. But other than that, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the future stories that are to come.  
**


End file.
